Dragon Project
by killerninja123
Summary: fem!Hiccup and male!Astrid. Modern AU. RotG cameo. Hiccup and Aster had to do a dragon project together, while Hiccup is making sure no one finds out a dragon she found, but she's not the only one with a problem. Aster has to deal with family dynamics, wanting Hiccup to admit she's keeping a dragon, his stepbrother Henry, and figuring out his confused feelings for Hiccup.
1. Chapter 1

As the sun rise, Hiccup was already dressed for school. Even though it's early in the morning, but for her, it's the perfect time to draw. Hiccup stared herself in the mirror. She was wearing a brown and green shirt that has black writing that said "Dragons" with brown shorts. Her hair was short, tomboyish look, but she has two braids behind her ear. With a nod, Hiccup took her bag and raced downstairs. As she entered the kitchen, she saw her parents. Her father Stoick Haddock, the mayor of Berk, was reading the newspaper and drinking coffee, while her mother was packing her lunch.

"Morning, sweetheart." Valka smiled.

"Hi, mom." Hiccup greeted back. She took a piece of toast and drank a quick orange juice. Hiccup glanced at her father. He still haven't greeted her since he's busy reading the news.

"Going into the forest again?" Valka guessed.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, it's a good time to draw, you know."

Valka chuckled. "Alright, but be careful. There are dangerous animals there."

"I know."

Valka handed her lunch to her daughter and gave her a kissed on her forehead. Hiccup smiled, giving her mother a hug. Then Hiccup walked out the kitchen, putting on her shoes, and exit out of the house. Right away Hiccup raced down into the forest. Yesterday she saw a doe with her fawn and Hiccup didn't had her sketch book during that time and had to go home. This time she hope she'll find the doe and her little fawn again so she draw. Even though Hiccup has a perfect mental picture of what they were doing in the meadow, but it's better to see the real life mammal up close.

Then Hiccup stopped. The meadow was empty and ruined. Many trees were broken and hanging form the trees. The tall grass was burnt a bit and there was something black in the middle of the grass. Frowning, Hiccup walked towards it. She remember her mother told her about to be careful of dangerous animals. She knew there are mountain lions, bears, and poisonous creatures, but she doesn't know what creature would done this to such a beautiful place.

As she got closer, Hiccup gasped. In front of her was a large creature that has black scales and large wings. It looked like the creature of the night. The creature opened it's bright green eyes and stared at her. Hiccup clasped her hands over her mouth. She never thought the legends were true. In her viking heritage, her ancestors fought dragons, even the man she was named after, Hiccup Haddock the first. Hiccup always thought these legends about dragons being around Berk was a myth, but she was wrong. They're real and dangerous creatures.

"Oh gods!" Hiccup sighed. "This is amazing!"

Then she realized the dragon was tied up. It looked like someone was trying to catch it. Next to the dragon was some sort of tail fin. Hiccup leaned a bit. Her eyes widened with shock. The dragon's tail was torn off. Who did this to this creature? The dragon groaned as if it's saying it's waiting to die. Hiccup sat onto her knees. She wants to do something, but she doesn't know what to do. Hiccup looked into her bag, trying to find something to help the dragon. Then she pulled out a pair of scissors. This could work.

The dragon growled.

"Hey, hey, shh, I'm not going to hurt you." She whispered. "I'm going to set you free."

The dragon growled some more.

Hiccup pursed her lips. "Look, I know I'm a stranger and you don't trust me, but growling at me won't help you get out of this."

The dragon stopped growling and Hiccup begun to cut the rope. The rope was thicker than she thought. It looked like someone was trying to make sure the rope was thick enough for the dragon to escape. She wondered if her father knew about the existence of dragons, but then again, everyone thinks its a myth, so probably not. Finally, the rope was cut. Hiccup cut the other ropes and when all the ropes were cut, the dragon got up from it's feet, stretching it's wings. The ropes fell off of it. Hiccup scoot back nervously. What's the dragon going to do now?

Hiccup hesitantly stood up, turned around, and trotted away, but she heard something behind her. She switched her gazed and saw the dragon was following her. Hiccup took a step and the dragon copied her. Gulping, Hiccup licked her dry lips. Why is the dragon following her? If she goes to school with a dragon, people would attack it.

"Don't follow me." Hiccup chuckled. "I have to go. You're free now. You can go home."

The dragon sat down as Hiccup continued to walk away. She took a small peek at the dragon. The creature was still sitting there, but it got up onto fours and walked away. Hiccup sighed. It's not following her anymore. At least it didn't tried to attack her. It must've thought she wasn't a threat since Hiccup freed him from his binds. Then Hiccup heard a roar behind her. She quickly turned around. The dragon was sloppily flying into through the woods as it disappeared.

Hiccup stopped, wanting to go after it, but she shook her head. No, she couldn't go deeper into the woods. It's dangerous and the dragon is an wild animal. Besides, it's best for her not to say anything about the dragon, even from her parents. She doesn't want the whole town getting their weapons and shooting down dragons. The town already has it's own problems, they don't need another one.

Then in the distance, Hiccup could hear the school bell ringing. Hiccup took out her phone and gasped. It was already five minutes before eight. How long was she at the woods with that dragon. Right away, Hiccup dashed out of the forest, praying to herself she won't be late for school.


	2. Chapter 2

Class already started when Hiccup barged inside. Everyone was snickering at her by her tardiness. Hiccup rolled her eyes as her classmates gossip about her. Everyone in the whole school hates her because she always mess things up. Her teacher and god-father, Gobber just chuckled as if he expected her to be late, even though it was only a few minutes. He's the only person who's nicer to her.

"You're late, lad." He said. "I thought you won't show up."

Hiccup giggled. "I don't want to miss anything."

"Okay, take your seat."

Hiccup nodded as she sat in the middle, where she could see her crush, Aster in the corner of her eyes. Aster has blonde hair that's tied in a leather hair tied in a low ponytail. He wore a red shirt with a opened light blue collar shirt over it and dark blue jeans. With him was his friends, which Hiccup despised...well half of them. Her cousin Snoutlout was sitting behind Aster, staring at him dreamily. She was very pretty with her long flowing black hair over her shoulders and wearing a black dress. Next to Snoutlout was the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They both have the same blonde hair and blue eyes. Those two liked to mess with each other, but Ruffnut was more mature than Tuffnut. Ruffnut is more reasonable than her brother. Lastly was Fishlegs. A big guy with blonde hair. Hiccup talks to him sometimes, since he's nicer than the others. The only people Hiccup despised was Snoutlout and Tuffnut. Those two are like Aster's bodyguards and they always picked on Hiccup every single day. Ruffnut sometimes picked on her, but it's only teasing. Hiccup and Ruffnut used to be friends before Tuffnut dragged her to their side. They hadn't talked to each other since middle school. That was when everyone she knew started to go against her for being a accident-prone trouble maker.

Hiccup took out her notebook and begun to write some notes down. In this class, Gobber teaches about mythical creatures, but he works in almost everything. He's a P.E teacher, a blacksmith teacher, and a saddle maker. He's also her father's best friend.

"Alright, lassies, today we're going to be studying about dragons!" Gobber announced.

Everyone started talking at once. Hiccup blinked. Well this is a coincidence. She just met a dragon and now she's learning about one. In the corner of her eyes, she could see Aster being greatly amused by the topic. It must be the viking instincts in his blood since in history vikings always fought everything and in legends, dragons.

"I'm going to assign you partners of two." Gobber continued. "Each partner would be assigned to have a different dragon. You both have to work this together. All you need to do is to compare, contrast on your dragon, and build your dragon. You could make up some stuff about your dragon because the dragon book doesn't tell much besides attacks, what they look like, and kill-on-site." Then he took out his clipboard. "When I call your names, write down your partner's name and the dragon's name. Remember no switching or you get an F."

The thought of having a partner burned Hiccup's mind. The last time she worked on a project with a partner was Snoutlout and she had to do all the work and they both got an A on it. She hoped she'll work with anyone, except for Snoutlout. If she gets Snoutlout again, Hiccup would just avoid her cousin no matter what. The better she avoids her, the better she won't get beaten up.

"Snoutlout and Fishlegs. Your dragons, Monsterous Nightmare and Gronkle."

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Hiderous Zippleback. They're a two-headed dragon, so you're good."

"Hiccup and Aster, Night Fury and Deadly Nadder."

"What?!" Snoutlout shriek.

Hiccup sank into her seat, but her heart did some flips. She finally got to work on a project with Aster! Then again he might ignore her like he always does, so this might be hard to talk to him. Hopefully, Hiccup doesn't mess up on talking.

"Why does Hiccup gets to work with Aster?" Snoutlout demanded.

"Because I assigned it?" Gobber answered and he gave Hiccup an encouraging smile.

Hiccup avoided Gobber's gaze. Gobber, Ruffnut, and Valka are the only people who knew about Hiccup's secret crush on Aster. Snoutlout probably knows, but she's not sure this was why Gobber did this. He probably did this because Snoutlout always never do the work and let her partners do the work for her. Also he knows Snoutlout well too, so that must be a reason why he pared her with Fishlegs. Snoutlout does need to know how to work as a team. To her surprise, even though she and Ruffnut aren't friends anymore, she hadn't told anyone about her crush.

Gobber set his clipboard down. "Your seats will be change for now and you have to read the dragon book."

"Do we have to read it?" Snoutlout sighed. "We already know the dragons from stories."

"You have to read it." Gobber stated. "No exceptions."

Soon everyone in the classroom started to change seats. Hiccup wasn't sure if she should go to Aster or he goes to her. She was about to get up, but Aster was already walking over to her. As she sat down, Aster took a seat next to her. Gobber passed out the dragon book and he only gave each book one. Hiccup tried not to make a smile since Snoutlout was on her left because Fishlegs sits next to her. She and Aster might share this book together. Surprisingly, this day might be good after all. Then Gobber placed the book between their desk.

"So I guess we'll share?" Hiccup asked hopefully.

"Read it." Aster said quickly, pushing the book towards her.

"Oh, wow, all for me, thanks." Hiccup sighed.

She took it back. It might be a bad day after all. Hiccup opened the door, skimming through the book. Every dragon had their attacks, what they look like, and kill on site. Hiccup passed the Deadly Nadder, since Aster claimed he already read it. Sighing, Hiccup flipped to the last page to find information about the Night Fury. Then she frowned. There was nothing there, except a picture of the creature.

""Night Fury"," Hiccup read to herself. ""Speed: Unknown. Size: Unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engaged this dragon. Your only chance: Hide and pray it does not find you"."

Hiccup stared at the picture of the Night Fury. Her eyes widened. The dragon has black midnight scales and bright green eyes. This was the same dragon she encountered this morning! Does that means the other dragons in this book were real? Since she has to do this project, she needed to get close to this dragon, but first she had to find it. Hiccup shook her head. No, that's stupid. That dragon was dangerous. She shouldn't get close to it.

Hiccup raised her hand.

"Yes, Hiccup?" Gobber asked.

"You know the book doesn't say anything about Night Furies." Hiccup said. "Is there an extra book or a Night Fury pamphlet?"

"No viking has never met one, only saw it, and live to tell the tale." Gobber answered. "Get back to work. That's why I told everyone to make up stuff about your dragon because of that dragon."

"Wow, you're so stupid." Tuffnut snickered.

Hiccup clenched her fists. Since no viking has ever met one, Hiccup might be the first since she came from a line of vikings. This Night Fury might help to finish this book than leaving it blank for an unknown dragon. Hiccup pressed her fingers on the picture. She would definitely see this dragon again.


	3. Chapter 3

As lunch arrived, Hiccup took out her sketch book and her bag of lunch. Even though seeing that dragon might be suicide, but it's the only way she could do her project and get close to it. Hiccup closed her locker and Aster and Ruffnut where there. Jumping with fright, Hiccup backed away. She nearly had an heart-attack because of them. She hate it when people do that sometimes.

"Aster! Hi, Aster, hi Aster!" Hiccup stammered.

Ruffnut cracked a smile, shaking her head at Hiccup. Hiccup's cheeks flushes as she narrowed her eyes. That was embarrassing, but at least Aster's friends aren't all here. Hiccup's glad it's only Ruffnut and not Snoutlout. She would die if Snoutlout saw. Snoutlout would either glare at her for acting like a shy, bubbly freak or would beat her up for liking Aster.

"Hey, Hiccup, we should do our project during lunch." Aster suggested. "It's better if we finished it early."

"Oh." Hiccup sighed. "I'm actually busy during lunch. Sorry."

Before Aster could say anything, Hiccup walked away quickly. Her mins was spinning in circles. She was glad Aster talked to her, but she knew he wanted to finished it so he could go and hang out with his friends. Besides, he's popular after all. Why would he want to spend time with a hiccup? Maybe he wanted to finished it so he could hangout with Snoutlout more, since those two could end up together and they're the school's famous otp.

Hiccup went into the cafeteria and walked outside to the quad. Without hesitation, Hiccup raced into the forest. She hoped she could find the Night Fury before lunch ends. She only has thirty minutes and she couldn't waste any time. When Hiccup got to the meadow, it was full of deers and elk. The mess from the dragon was still there. She walked to the middle of the meadow where she freed the dragon. The ropes were still there and there's a fin too. Hiccup picked up the fin and stared at it. Where could this dragon be? Is this part of the dragon's tail?

"Maybe this is a bad idea." Hiccup muttered to herself, but then again, she needs to know if that dragon was still out there.

Sighing, Hiccup dropped the fin and walked across the meadow as she went to the other side. The dragon must've went deeper into the forest. If that dragon is really a Night Fury, she might be the first person who had met one and lived to tell the tale. As Hiccup walked deeper into the forest, she walked between two boulders, moving some leaves and bushes away. Then she stopped. In front of her was a cove. It was a nice looking place with a lake that was surrounded by land. It looked like you could be trap in there forever.

Then Hiccup noticed something in the corner of her eyes. She crouch down, picking up a black scale. It must be from the Night Fury. A groaning sound caused her to look over the cover. There in the cover was the dragon. Hiccup's eyes widened. So it was here all along! Hiccup wanted to go down there and get a closer look, but at the same time she doesn't want to because it could easily kill her instantly.

Hiccup put the scale into her bag. She took out her sketch book and pencil. As the Night Fury tried to fly, quickly, Hiccup drew the dragon's body. She smiled at it and look at the dragon again. She realized half of the tail is gone. Shrugging, she erase the half. The dragon tried to fly again, but it didn't make it that far. Hiccup frowned.

"Why don't you just fly away?" She muttered.

She didn't understand why it only flew that far. It didn't made any sense. Hiccup out her pencil down, but the pencil rolled off the rock and landed on the ground. The dragon paused and glanced up at her. It stared at her, tilting it's head. Hiccup did the same. It looked like it remember her from that morning. The dragon creep up to where she's sitting. Hiccup wanted to run away, but for some reason, she didn't want to.

"Hiccup!" a voice called.

Hiccup gasped and the dragon ran away. Who's out there now? Hiccup put her sketch book into her bag and ran out of the cove. She made sure the leaves and trees are covering the entrance. As Hiccup turned around, she bumped into someone. She rubbed her forehead and glanced up. She blinked a few times. She was seriously having a day of bad luck, huh?

"Hi Aster." Hiccup squeaked. "What are you doing here? Out in the woods...where I'm here."

"To be honest, you don't seemed that busy so I just went looking for you." Aster answered.

Hiccup sighed. "Look, I get it you want to finish that project. The faster we're done, the faster you don't have to be near me. I get it. You can't be seen with me because of your precious reputation. I'll do the work and you just be with those friends of yours. Then we both get A's, alright?"

Aster frowned. "Is that what you really think of me?"

"To be honest, yes."

Aster narrowed his eyes. Then the sound of the ringing bell drew their attention to the school in the distance. Shaking her head, Hiccup turned her back to him as she walked away. She could hear Aster following behind her. The way Aster reacted to what she said looked like it hurt him. It's not her fault Hiccup's fault she was telling the truth. Sure Aster doesn't bullied her like everyone else, but he still gave her those glares and ignored her as if she's a useless runt.

Dragging her hand into her bag, Hiccup could feel the cold scale against her fingers. That Night Fury should be alright for the night. Hopefully no one doesn't find it or else it's dead. Hiccup slowly took out the scale so Aster won't see it. She stared at it and smiled. She would surly see that Night Fury again.


	4. Chapter 4

The bell rang when school was finally over. Aster went over to his locker, staring at Hiccup in the corner of his eyes. The way she told him what she felt about him, hurt him. He felt like she hated him. Sure he's popular and a straight A student, but he never cared about his reputation. He knew he hung out with the most bullies who hated Hiccup, but at least he never insult her like any of them. He met and somewhat knew her since middle school. Aster did talked to her sometimes and she was shy back then and now she's anti-social. Ruffnut used to be her friend, but hung out with him and his friends instead. It looked like it never bothered her.

Aster stared at Hiccup one more time and noticed she was holding something back. It looked like a stone, but the stone was thin and it could break easily. Aster shook his head. He shouldn't get involved. It's probably a stone she found in the woods, but when he found her during lunch, she was covering something with the leaves and bushes for some reason. It looked like she was hiding something.

As Hiccup closed her locker, Snoutlout and Tuffnut came, knocking her belongings out of her hands. Hiccup sighed, picking her stuff up and left. Snoutlout and Tuffnut gave each other a high-five and walked over to Aster.

"Did you see that?" Tuffnut laughed. "Man, that was funny."

"It was." Snoutlout agreed. "Let's lock her in the lockers next time. I want her to regret everything she'd done!"

"What has Hiccup done to you?" Aster asked.

"Nothing," Snoutlout smiled sweetly as she held Aster's arm.

Aster moved his arm away from Snoutlout. He knew Snoutlout has a liked him because Tuffnut told him, but he doesn't feel like that about her. Snoutlout is just his friend and nothing more.

"Do you want to hang out at the mall?" Tuffnut questioned. "I heard there's this new game coming out today."

"Probably later." Aster smiled. "I promise my mom I'll help her with cooking tonight."

"That's not a problem, man, we could go next time." Tuffnut patted his back.

Aster nodded as his friends left. He closed his locker and saw Ruffnut walking in his direction. Without thinking, he walked over to her. Even though he doesn't know Hiccup that well, but he knew someone does and it's Ruffnut. She might know something about why Hiccup hated him.

"Ruffnut!" Aster called. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what is it?" Ruffnut frowned.

The two begun to walk out of the school. Aster wasn't sure how to explained this and he's not sure why he thought this was a problem to him. For some reason it's a problem to him! He just have to suck it up and just get to the point.

"Does Hiccup really hate me?" Aster finally said.

"Why do you think that?" Ruffnut chuckled.

"Long story short, she thinks I only care about my reputation and never wanted to be around her because of my status."

Ruffnut laughed. Aster crossed his arms. How is this funny? It's not. He never cared about his reputation. The only thing he cared about was getting good grades because of the condition he's living! Sure he somehow became popular during middle school, but that doesn't mean Hiccup should hate him for it. It's not his fault he somehow got popular and people started to bullied her.

"She doesn't hate you." Ruffnut said. "She just assumed. You know, Aster, I don't remember you caring what Hiccup thinks."

"It's not like that." Aster sighed sharply. "We both knew her since middle school and I was just shock that's all."

"Aster, you told her that she was where she wasn't supposed in middle school."

"That was two years ago! That was only one time I...okay so I did said one bad thing to her, but it was one time!"

"One time or not, you technically acted a jerk."

Aster narrowed his eyes. The memories are coming back to him. Hiccup wanted to talk to him and he snapped at her. Aster did had a reason for snapping, but he shouldn't done that. He rarely snap at people because of his calm, but sometimes competitive attitude. He only glared at her, whenever she's doing something stupid that could cause trouble. He never meant it turned out this way. No wonder she barely talked to him since that time.

"I feel horrible now." Aster muttered.

Ruffnut nodded. "Tell me about it. If I wasn't so into wanting to be popular, I would've still be best friends with her. By the way, did Gobber mentioned a due date on the dragon project?"

"Now I think about it, no."

"It's probably due in a few months or more. Knowing all of Gobber's project assignments, he always makes it due when he feels like it."

"You know I'm starting to questioned his teaching methods."

"Same here."

The two laughed and behind Ruffnut's shoulder, Aster could see Hiccup going into the forest with her sketch book in her hand. Aster pursed his lips. She must be doing the project by herself. It's not fair for her to do all the work.

"I'll see you later, Ruffnut." Aster said.

Before Ruffnut could say anything, Aster raced into the woods. Hiccup probably might be at that same place again where he found her. Aster ran across the meadow where it somehow got all messed up for some reason. He went deeper into the woods, trying to catch up to Hiccup. Why does Hiccup needed to go into the forest this far? Sure its not too far from town, but it's still far none of the less.

As he got to the place where he saw Hiccup at lunch, he stopped. She was nowhere to be found. Then he remembered she was moving the leaves and bushes for some reason. Aster moved the leaves and bushes as light appears. A cove was in front of him and there was also a lake. It looked like a place no one can't find you. So this was why Hiccup was here. Aster hesitantly passed the two boulders. He could see Hiccup a couple feet from the bottom where he's standing, but she's still too far from the ground. She was drawing a dragon and putting in every detail she could get. Aster had to admit, she's a great artist. He wondered if she ever drew people before.

Then Aster noticed something across a lake. His eyes widened with fear. A large black creature with wings and tail. It was sitting by the lake, just minding it's own business. Aster rubbed his eyes and stared at the creature again. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Fear was rushing over him. This was impossible. Those creatures couldn't be real. Aster took a few steps back and took off before Hiccup could noticed him.


	5. Chapter 5

As Aster barged into his home, he went up into his room and slam the door behind him. The image of the dragon boggled his mind. He paced back and forth trying to get that image away from him. This has to be a dream. There is no way dragons exist...do they? Then Aster heard the door closed. With a sigh, he went downstairs. He was glad his mom was home now. Earlier than he expected. His siblings are always the one to come home first. His mom is usually comes home when he's cooking. As he got downstairs, he stopped. In front of him was a man with a mop of blonde hair and brown eyes. Aster growled and crossed his arms. This wasn't the person he expected.

"Why are you doing here, Tyr?" Aster demanded. "Get out!"

"Is this a way to treat your father?" Tyr frowned.

"Yes, now get out before I called the cops."

"Actually, you can't."

Aster blinked. "What are you talking about?"

For some reason Aster had an uneasy feeling. He didn't like his father because he gets drunk, beats his mom and sometimes Aster, and his siblings cheated on his mother and went into jail for robbery, which got him in to the hospital and caused Aster's family to be in debt. After that Tyr and his mom got a divorce. Aster used his mother's maiden name as his last name, even his siblings did the same. This all happened when he first started in middle school, which made Aster strives to be a straight A honor student.

"I'm moving back in, but your mother and I aren't getting remarried," Tyr said. "Since you guys are in debt and I got a new job that pays well, I'll be able to help your debt and leave."

Aster clenched his fists. This is the worst than he thought. "You don't need to do that. Astrid is getting a scholarship is soccer, Odin just got promoted into assistant manager, and Bard just got himself a job."

Tyr laughed. "How long do you think that's going to last? Face is Aster, even with all of that, you're still going to be in debt. Besides, my new wife and I and her wonderful kids are going to move next door and they're a rich family. So we'll provide everything you guys need."

"No, thank you, leave. We can handle ourselves!" Aster snapped.

"Aster, sweetheart, do has he says," a voice said.

Aster gasped. He turned around. His mother, Freya stood at the doorway, narrowing her eyes. Even his siblings were there too. Like Aster, they both have the similar appearance. Aster can't believe what he was hearing. They all agreed that his man is moving in, while he has a family of his own next door? This is stupid! Even though their family had been in debt for almost four years, they had managed to keep the house and provide food.

"Mom, you can't be serious," Aster hissed. "You can't!"

Shaking his head, Aster ran passed his family. "Aster!" Freya called, but Aster just kept running. He doesn't want to be with them now. He doesn't want to see Tyr in that house. He still can't forgive his father for doing all of those horrible things he had done.

Then Aster slowed down, breathing heavily. He realized he still had his backpack on and in town. Sighing, Aster entered a cafe called North's World. Next to the cafe was a library. As Aster went inside, he noticed Snoutlout was there. Aster made a sour face. He honestly don't like her that much. She acts like she owns him! With her was Fishlegs and they were sitting at the counter. Aster was about to take a seat to the corner, but Snoutlout turned and smiled.

"Aster, over here!" she called.

"Hey man, come sit with us!" Fishlegs gestured.

Aster let out a small smile. He wanted to be alone, but maybe spending time with them "might" cheer up his mood. Aster pulled up a chair and sat down. A big man with a white beard and blue eyes came up to him, giving him a ice cream flavor of vanilla chocolate chip. He looked exactly like St. Nick. Aster knew the man right away.

"Thanks, North," Aster sighed.

"This one is on me, lad," North patted his head. "On the house!"

Aster raise a brow and chuckled. "You seem joyful today."

"I got a new employee! Well, he's my grandson, Jack, but he needs a job anyway, ha ha!"

North pointed to his grandson as Aster nodded. Jack has white hair and blue eyes, but his white hair seemed to be fading to brown. He looks nothing like North, except having the same eyes! North had moved here a year ago and his ice cream is so good! Aster ate his ice cream as he took out his dragon book. He did read it, but not the whole thing. He opened it and begun reading. In the corner of his eyes, he can see Snoutlout, staring at him, while Fishlegs is doing the work. Typical Snoutlout.

Then Aster turned to the page of the Deadly Nadder. A blue dragon with yellow spikes. The spikes are poisonous and it looked like a chicken. Aster shrugged. This dragon is a piece of cake. He's not sure about Hiccup, though. She got the dragon that no one never knows, but somehow managed to take a picture of it. What was the dragon she got again? Oh, right, Night Fury. Aster turned to the last page, where the Night Fury is, but he frowned. There is nothing there, except unknown and a picture. For some reason, the Night Fury looked like...

"Oh thor!" Aster muttered.

This is the same dragon he saw! That Hiccup was with! What is he going to do? What is he going to say when he sees her? How was he going to explained what he saw? He knew none of his friends won't believe him, but he knew Hiccup would because she was with it! Can this day just get more worst and weird the same time? Aster groaned as he shoved the rest of his dessert into his mouth. As Aster rested his chin on his book, he felt someone wrapping his arm. Aster turned and Snoutlout is cuddling him.

"What?" Aster demanded.

"Nothing, you're just cute!" she smiled.

"Snoutlout, we're not even dating!"

"Who says we were?" She kissed his cheek.

Aster face plant on his book. His day did got worst! Karma does love him, huh?


	6. Chapter 6

Aster put his belongings into his locker and glance over at Hiccup. She was at her locker and it looked like she's thinking about something. It must be that dragon, Aster thought. He's still wasn't sure how to tell her about it. He's not even sure if he should. Aster stare back and forth. Snoutlout and Tuffnut weren't around and only Ruffnut is here. With a deep breath, Aster speed walk over to Hiccup. He has to tell her what he saw and prepare for the anger he'll face. Knowing girls, she might want to kill him for spying. Aster learned the hard way by having a sister.

"Hiccup," Aster called.

Hiccup turned. "Uh...h-hey, Aster."

"Look, I have to be honest, I saw you with a dragon yesterday!" Aster confessed.

Then there is silence. Aster waited for Hiccup to say something angry, but nothing is coming out. All she did was stare at him. Why wasn't she saying anything. Is she shock? Mad? Something with emotion?

Hiccup blinked. "Wh-What are you talking about? Aster, are you okay? You're not sick, right?"

Aster sighed. "Hiccup, I know what I saw! You were right there, drawing it and I looked in the book and saw it was a Night Fury!"

"Aster, look I have no idea what you are talking about. You must be seeing things. By the way did you get enough sleep? You seemed to have bags under your eyes."

Aster pursed his lips. She's trying to change the subject and deny it. Aster knew this too well. He had seen this before because he used to do this to his siblings! He just wants he and Hiccup to be on the same page so they could do something about the Night Fury. That's all and nothing else! Besides, since she changed the subject, he just had to go along with it, to make her believe that he is seeing things.h

"My dad moved into my house and his new family are living next door." Aster answered. "He was up all night, parting next door and I couldn't sleep. It's going to be a pain with him around."

Hiccup smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, but hopefully things will work out. If you still need some sleep, try the roof. It's quiet and all you can hear is silent."

Aster nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Hiccup."

"No problem. I try to help."

"Are you still busy during lunch? We need to work on that project."

"No, I'm not."

"Good, meet me at the roof at lunch. If you find me sleeping, wake me up."

"Will do!"

Aster smiled at Hiccup as he walked over to Ruffnut. His other friends were already here and they don't look pleased, especially, Snoutlout. Aster groan a bit. He definitely doesn't want to deal with Snoutlout, but he'll just have to face it. As he approached his friends, Snoutlout pulled him into a hug. Aster narrowed his eyes with disgust, while the twins and Fishlegs snickered quietly. Aster pulled away and turned to Ruffnut. If anyone knows Hiccup well enough, it is her.

"Hey, Ruffnut, can I talk to you for a sec?" Aster asked. "It's important."

"You can talk to me, Aster," Snoutlout batted her eyes.

"Actually, it's about math homework," Aster blurted out.

"Oh never mind."

Ruffnut nodded as Aster took her elbow, dragging her into the library. The only thing Snoutlout and Tuffnut never goes into, aside from Fishlegs. Aster glanced at the window, to make sure Snoutlout doesn't eavesdrop on them. He can't let her know about the dragon and Hiccup, but he's not taking any chances. He dragged Ruffnut all the way to the back of the corner, where the shelves were. Aster sighed and leaned back, rubbing his eyes. He really need some sleep.

"It's not about math isn't it?" Ruffnut guessed.

Aster sighed. "Yeah, it's about Hiccup, but just don't tell anyone, Ruffnut. I know you can keep a secret."

"True, so what is it that's so "secretive"."

Aster gulped. "You may think this sound crazy, but I saw Hiccup with a dragon, a Night Fury."

Ruffnut blinked. "The dragon on the last page of the book?"

"You read it?"

Ruffnut crossed her arms. "My brother is my partner for the project and who ends up doing the work, Hofferson?"

Aster smiled sheepishly. He always forgot sometimes the twins worked on a project together, Ruffnut does the work, while Tuffnut doesn't do anything, but just text and watch football. At least the twins had a project of a dragon with two heads. Besides, it's easier for them anyway.

"Sorry, but yes that dragon." Aster said.

"Dragons are myths." Ruffnut pointed out. "Are you sure you saw it?"

Aster put his hands on her shoulders. "Ruffnut, I saw it with my own two eyes! Hiccup was near it and drawing a picture of it! I know what I saw. Hiccup kept denying it and if I kept mentioning it she won't admit it, but I want you to spy on her for me. Please!"

Ruffnut groaned. "It's like I'm doing your work for you!"

"It's only one time and besides, you can get away from Tuffnut and his stupidity."

Ruffnut nodded. "True, I'll do it, but you owe me if I get caught."

"Deal and thank you."

Ruffnut patted his back as the bell rang. Aster sighed. He wished school was already over, but he has to deal with his lack of sleep. As the two walked out of the library, Aster could see Hiccup talking to a guy with shaggy black hair and eyes. Aster clenched his fists. He totally forgot about it. His step-brother, Henry is attending here. Great! Not only that he had been to their middle school before and ironically he, Aster, and everyone else who he knows, including Hiccup were in the same classes together, but it was a long time ago, so hopefully he's not in one of her classes.

"By the way," Ruffnut said. "Heard your dad is in the house."

"Do you have to remind me?" Aster snapped.

"Hey, at least you have Hiccup worrying about you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Ruffnut winked and sang. "You'll see."

Aster shook his head. He doesn't understand a word she just said. Of course Hiccup is worried because she noticed that's all. Nothing wrong about that. It's normal for some people to noticed someone not having enough sleep! Aster always thought he knows girls, but dead he's wrong. Girls are weird!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Henry is the male version of Heather**

* * *

Hiccup couldn't believe what just happened this morning. Aster did saw the Night Fury! The only thing Hiccup could do is not to go into the forest for a while. She's not sure how many days, but it will be a while. Hopefully, this is the last time Aster asked her about it, but he did looked extremely tired and stressed. Hiccup knew Aster's dad was a bad person, but she doesn't know how bad he is. She just knew that Aster had a complicated relationship with his dad.

"Hey, Hiccup, where are you going?" Henry walked up to her.

"The roof, I'm meeting Aster there." Hiccup relied. "We're doing a project together."

Hiccup met Henry in middle school in a club she created. It was a dragon club, but it was worth it. She had a real obsession of dragons for some reason. Hiccup still loves dragons, but she tried not to fangirl over it. Besides, Henry was one of her best people who knew everything about dragons, but Hiccup never learned the Berk mythical dragons, just the basics because the club didn't last long.

"I didn't know you're friends with my stepbrother." Henry pointed out.

Hiccup gaped. "You're brothers?"

"His dad got remarried to my mom. I think he hates my guts."

"I'm sure, you guys will get along. He probably has a hard time adjusting this."

Henry nodded. "Yeah, he seems like a nice guy. Do you mind if I have lunch with you?"

"Sure, why not. I'm sure Aster won't mind."

The two smiled as they walked up the stairs. To be honest, Hiccup wasn't sure how Aster would react because during in middle school, the two barely talked to each other. Hiccup just think those two should get to know each other and hopefully, they could have a decent conversation. As they got to the top, Henry opened the door for her. Hiccup thanked him and the two went on the roof. Aster was there, but asleep. Hiccup had to admit, he does look handsome. Aster groaned as he sit up, rubbing his eyes. He smiled at Hiccup, but it quickly faded until he realized who she was with.

"Why is he there?" Aster demanded.

"He's just going to have lunch with us, while we work on our project." Hiccup answered. "That's it."

"Fine, but he better not bothered us."

Hiccup sighed. "I'm sorry about..."

"It's alright, at least I still eat with you," Henry said.

Hiccup smiled, while Aster cleared his throat. Rolling her eyes, Hiccup dropped her bag at her feet and take out her dragon book and notebooks. She never thought Aster would have an attitude with Henry being here. He's a nice guy once he knows him. Aster and Hiccup turned to the pages of their dragons. Hiccup opened her sketch book, gazing at the drawing of the Night Fury. Now Aster had found out, she wondered how long she has to stay away from the dragon. Also she wondered if there are more dragons pout there.

"Wow, you're a great artist, Hiccup," Henry beamed. "I still see you still love dragons as usual."

Hiccup blushed. "Um...well you know that's what I am, a dragon lover."

"If dragons were real, you'll be a cool dragon rider."

"Really? I don't think so."

"I do and with your love of dragons, I think you'll do great!"

Suddenly, Aster stood up. "I forgot to buy lunch, Hiccup come with me!"

Hiccup opened her mouth, but Aster took her wrist, dragging her out of the roof. Her mind spun in circles. What is going on? Henry wasn't even bothering them. He was just making some comments! Aster doesn't need to get overreacted about it. Hiccup tried pull her arm and drag her heels down, but Aster still kept hold of her wrist. Everywhere she looked, many of the students were staring at them, wondering why the popular straight A honor student, Aster Hofferson is holding the runt, Hiccup's wrist. This only made Hiccup's face turning into a tomato.

"Aster, can you please let go?" Hiccup asked.

Aster stopped and blinked. I'm so sorry, I-I"

"Aster, I get it you have family problems, but I don't want to be dragged into this," Hiccup said. "Why not we buy the materials to make out dragon after things settled down with you and your family?"

Aster narrowed his eyes. "It might take a while."

"So, Gobber didn't give us a due date, so we have a lot of time." Hiccup took a piece of paper and wrote down her number. "Here's the number to my cell. After we read about our dragons and take some notes, call or text me. If you need any help, just ask."

Aster nodded. "Thanks and...I'm actually am hungry. Do you mind if I buy you lunch?"

"You don't have to."

"But I insist."

Hiccup giggled. "Do whatever you want, I don't mind."

Aster's blue eyes brightened as the two walked to the cafeteria together. Hiccup knew Snoutlout wouldn't be pleased about it, but she didn't care. She was glad she was able to spend time with Aster! As they got to the line, Hiccup shifted her feet a bit. She doesn't know what to say after Aster apologized about his actions. In the corner of her eyes, she could see Aster's friends glaring at her, except for Ruffnut and Fishlegs, who don't mind about her presence.

"By the way," Aster smirked. "You're a dragon lover?"

"Sh-Shut up!" Hiccup muttered. "Go ahead, make fun me."

"Actually, it's really cute. It fits you well."

Then throughout the whole lunch as Hiccup and Aster continued with their project, Hiccup's face won't stop being red and she knew it might be mistaken for having a fever.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a month since Aster talked to Hiccup about the dragon thing. Ruffnut only told him she saw Hiccup just drawing and that was it. She didn't saw any dragon whatsoever. As Aster walked, he narrowed his eyes. Henry was behind him, just kicking a rock in front of him. Tyr wanted them to get along and his mother somehow agreed too! So she told them to get some berries and herbs for dinner. Besides, being with Henry just made him wanted to strangle someone and he's the only one here.

"So what kind of berries, we should get?" Henry asked.

"Whatever you want," Aster sighed. "It doesn't matter."

Henry sighed. "Look, I know you don't like me-"

"I'm glad you notice."

"But we should try to get along, When your family isn't in debt anymore, we can start back hating each other. Deal?"

Aster glared at Henry. "No, now will you excuse me, let me find some herbs!"

"Whatever, Mr. Attitude."

Rolling his eyes, Aster walked a few feet away from Henry. He crouch down, picking some herbs. Up ahead was the meadow. Aster had an urge to go over there to see if Hiccup was with the dragon, but a part of him was telling him that she's not there. As Aster picked another herb, he took out his cellphone, checking on his messages. Most of his messages were from his friends, but he got nothing from Hiccup. Ever since they exchanged numbers, she never called or text him. It made him wonder if she didn't like talking to him.

Then Henry gasped and dashed off into the meadow. Aster frowned. What's wrong with him? Aster glanced up, seeing yellow spikes some something blue moving in the meadow. Without hesitation, Aster ran. The only reason he's running was because he doesn't want to be nagged by Tyr of why his newly better son is missing and possible dead.

"Henry!" Aster called. "Wait up!"

Henry didn't answer. Aster pursed his lips. Why didn't he answered? As Aster passed the hiding spot of Hiccup's dragon, he looked around. Henry wasn't around and this is too deep into the forest than he expected. The place with Hiccup's dragon was deep, but not this deep. Aster could barely see anything.

"Henry!" Aster called again.

Aster expected him to answer this time, but he didn't. He is so head if he doesn't find him on time. Suddenly, there was a roaring cry. The cry sounded like an animal, but not the animals he encounter. Aster followed the sound of the cry. Every step he took, he got closer and closer. Aster wasn't sure where he was going, but it seemed he was getting close. Then Aster stopped. In front of him was a dragon. Not the Night Fury he saw, but this one was the opposite. This dragon was blue with a white belly, yellow spikes, and it looked similar to a bird.

"A Deadly Nadder!" Aster gasped.

The Nadder was wrapped in ropes and chains. Aster walked up to the creature, but it growled. He stopped, only taking little baby steps. Unlike the picture he saw in the book, this real on, up close was beautiful. This dragon is a storm! Aster glanced around it. It looked like no one was around. With a deep breath, he took out a pair of scissors and cuts it. He tried to cut it quickly as he could. He's not sure how this dragon got caught in this trap, but it might be from poachers. Aster blinked and shook his head. No, why would poachers want a dragon for?

Finally, all the ropes were cut off. The Nadder tackled him as it's beady eyes stared into his. Aster wanted to do something, but he doesn't know what to do. He never got into a situation like this before. If this dragon was a person, he could fight it, but this is a dragon and he knows like any other animal if he threatened it, the dragon will kill him!

The two stared at each other directly in their eyes. The only thing Aster could see was himself. He felt like victim who hunted dragons and the dragon was trying to protect itself. Then the Nadder roared and got off of him. Aster could feel his heart pounding. He got up, trying to relax. The Nadder nudged his arm and turned around, causing it to accidentally swipe it's tail at his arm. The Nadder spread it's wings and flies away. Aster could only stare at it's magnificent beauty. This made him wanted to read more about Deadly Nadders.

Suddenly, Aster heard some voices. He gasped and hid behind a nearby tree. Then three people wearing black and a ski mask came up to the ruined ropes and gasped. They stared at the ropes and to the skies. Aster knew right away those were poachers. He couldn't believe it. Why dragons? What's so special about them?

"The Nadder escaped!" one hissed.

"What do we do?" the second asked.

"Search the skies," the third replied. "Make sure we find it. Hopefully, if we're lucky, we find the Night Fury."

Aster's eyes widened. Night Fury? That's Hiccup's dragon! The poachers nodded to each other and walked away. Sighing, Aster wiped the sweat off his face. He's not sure why he's sweating all of the sudden, but ironically it's not hot outside. As he wiped his face again, he ran. Aster knew of he told Hiccup now, she'll try to avoid the subject. Aster winced, rubbing his arm, but instead of feeling skin, he felt something wet. He stared at his hand and saw blood. Aster gaped. How did that happened. He gazed at his arm. There was a long line dripping from his fingers. The only thing Aster could remember was the Nadder's tail hitting his arm. Did one of it's spikes hit him? He wasn't sure.

Once Aster got out of the meadow, Henry was there. Aster shook his head and slowed down, walking up to him. Henry is lucky he is a somewhat of a good mood. If Henry did that again, Aster will punch him.

"Where were you, stupid?" Aster snapped.

"Sorry, I thought I saw some good herbs." Henry replied.

Aster wiped more sweat. "Wh-Whatever..."

Henry frowned. "Hey, are you okay? You don't feel well?"

"I-I-I'm...fine."

Suddenly, Aster fell over, dropping the bag of herbs and berries. Then everything turned black. The only thing he remembered was Henry calling his name.


	9. Chapter 9

Hiccup sprinted into the forest with a smile upon her face. It has been a month since she saw the dragon, but she hoped it was still there. Ever since Aster found out, she had to force herself to stop coming into the forest. In Hiccup's hand was a piece of fish. She knew dragons eat meat, but hopefully, fish will be alright for it. Then Hiccup hears something behind her. She stops and turns around. The branches were moving, but Hiccup doesn't saw anything else. She shrug and went over to her hiding spot.

Once she went inside, the dragon wasn't there. Hiccup frowned. Where could it gone to? She walked around the lake and a growling caused her to turned around. Hiccup gulped and looked back. She gasped. The Night Fury was creeping from a rock like a cat. It jumped off, walking towards her. Hiccup took a breath and held up the fish. The dragon got closer, opening it's mouth. Hiccup tilted her head. The dragon has no teeth.

"Huh, toothless," Hiccup frowned. "I could've sworn you got..." Suddenly teeth came out of it's gums and took the fish. The dragon gulped the fish down and licked it's lips.

"Teeth." Hiccup finished.

She never expected that to happened. This dragon was more strange than her. The Night Fury turned, walking up to her. Hiccup walked backwards, having her hands in front of her for protection. Her back touched a rock, causing her to slide onto her bottom. As the Night Fury got closer, Hiccup winced, turning her head to the side. Does the dragon want more fish?

"I don't have anymore!" Hiccup said.

The dragon stared at her. Then Hiccup started hearing a gurgling hiccuping sound. Hiccup opened her mouth, but a half eaten fish covered with dragon spit slipped out of the Night Fury's mouth and landing on her lap. Hiccup groaned. Why did it do that? Does it hate to eat fish. The dragon sat down as if it's waiting for her to do something. Hiccup had to admit. The way it sat was cute.

Hiccup held the slimy fish and stared at the dragon. The Night Fury's green eyes looked at the fish and backed at her. Hiccup gaped. This dragon can't be serious. There is no way she can eat this! It was in it's stomach! Hiccup sighed. She knew she had no choice. She held the fish up to her mouth and bite into it. A disgusting flavor of puke made her cringe. Hiccup nodded, telling the dragon she liked it. Then the dragon made a swallowing sound. Hiccup's eyes widened. She can't believe she's actually eating this. She thought she'll spit it out while the dragon isn't looking. With a deep breath, Hiccup swallowed it. Her whole body shuddered from the disgusting taste.

The dragon smacked it's lips and Hiccup smiled. The dragon cocked it's head and it's lips stretched into a gum-less smile. Hiccup giggled. The dragon was so cute, she just wanted to cuddle it. She reached out, but as her hand nearly touched the dragon, the Night Fury's teeth came back and growled. It ran away to a nearby rock. The dragon circled around, blowing purple plastic fire into a circle. Then the dragon sat down. A bird chirped near it and flew away. The dragon followed the bird's gazed until it landed on Hiccup. The young viking descendant was there, sitting criss-cross. She waved at the dragon, but the dragon groaned and turned it's back towards her.

Then Hiccup noticed it's missing tail. The one that she saw before. She scoot over and reach out, but the dragon lifted it's tail up. Hiccup gasped a she got up and scurry away. She glance back a bit and saw the dragon made a _really?_ face and sauntered away for another sleeping spot. Hiccup watched the dragon climbed up a tree as it used it's tail to sleep upside down like a bat. Hiccup wasn't sure what to do, since it's sleeping. She took the nearest stick and started drawing some lines. Hiccup wasn't sure what to draw until she realized she was drawing the dragon.

She made a small smile and continue to draw it. Hiccup didn't know if the dragon was a male or female, but she might find out soon if it let her touch it. As she drew, she noticed a shadow looming over her and a soft purr. Hiccup kept her eyes on the drawing and realized the dragon was following the movement of the stick. Once she finished the drawing, she heard a stomping sound. Hiccup turned and saw the dragon walking on two legs. The dragon tore off a branch and started drawing as well. The dragon circled around and moved various places. Hiccup stayed where she was, wondering what the dragon was drawing. The dragon glanced at her and continued to draw again.

As soon as the dragon was done, it dropped the branch and nodded with approval. Hiccup only saw lines everywhere. She squinted and her eyes widened. The drawing was her! Hiccup gaped at the dragon. She couldn't believe it. The young girl took a step and the dragon growled. Hiccup gasped, realizing she stepped on the line. She took her foot off and the dragon stopped growling. Hiccup did it again a few times and like the result, the Night fury growled. Then Hiccup moved her foot over the line and the dragon purred. Hiccup smiled as she carefully not stepping on the dragon's drawing. Every step she took felt like she was dancing and trying to find her way out of a maze.

Once she got out, she felt a wind blow. Hiccup froze. She knew what was behind her. As she turned around, the dragon was right in front of her. Hiccup reached for the dragon, but it's lip quiver to a growl. She knew this won't work. This is a wild animal and it's hard to gain it's trust. With a deep breath, Hiccup glanced away, only reaching out her hand. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, but if the dragon doesn't accept her, it's okay. She'll try to gain it's trust again.

Suddenly, she felt something against her palm. Hiccup jerk her head and turn. The dragon's snout was against her palm and its eyes were closed. The dragon opened it's green eyes and let out a soft huff. Then it walked away. Hiccup watched the dragon with dumbfound. She did it. She got it's trust! She's finally friends with a dragon!

"That was awesome!" a familiar voice shouted.

Hiccup gasped. The Night Fury snarls, jumping in front of Hiccup, glaring to the right. Hiccup sighed and crossed her arms. Coming out from the tree was Ruffnut and Henry. Hiccup never expected Henry to spy on her. She knew Ruffnut will because she sometimes eavesdrop, but not Henry. Hiccup placed a hand on the Night Fury. It lowered it's growl, but it's still had his eyes on them.

"Hey, Hiccup, what's up?" Henry smiled nervously.

"Oh you know, befriending a dragon like it's a normal thing to do." Hiccup said.

"No it's not." Ruffnut pointed out.

"It's a figure of speech." Hiccup shook her head. "Why are you guys here?"

"Don't blame me on this!" Ruffnut sighed. "Aster asked me to spy on you to see if you had a dragon and he was right."

"Aster somehow got himself poison," Henry explained. "He's better now and he wants to see you."

Hiccup wasn't sure how to react. The part where Aster asked Ruffnut to eavesdrop on her and he somehow got himself poisoned. She wasn't sure how he got poisoned, but Hiccup is sure the doctors will explained. Hiccup fell onto her bottom and the dragon cooed. She rub his head. Now the two people found out about her secret dragon. Ruffnut walked over to Hiccup, but the dragon hissed.

"Easy there, bud, she's a friend," Hiccup spoke softly.

"Are you sure it's a boy?" Ruffnut asked.

Hiccup smiled sheepishly. She stared at her dragon and it groaned. The dragon covered it's face with it's tail. Hiccup couldn't believe it. This dragon has an attitude! Hiccup leaned down and blinked.

"It's a boy alright." Hiccup said.

"What are you going to name him?" Henry asked.

"Toothless!" Hiccup replied without any hesitation. "For it's retractable teeth!" The Night Fury nodded with approval. He seemed to like his new name. Then Hiccup. glared at the two. "Are you going to tell?"

Henry shook his head. "You know me, Hiccup! I will never do that to you!"

"Just because Aster hired me that doesn't mean I will tell him," Ruffnut rolled her eyes. "Besides, I'm not that kind of friend that will sold out my best friend's dragon to her crush. Besides, I want a dragon anyway and there is no way I'm telling Aster! He'll find out eventually."

Henry nodded. "Yeah and it's like you guys formed a friendship.

Hiccup giggled. "A forbidden friendship."

"Well, now we got that out of the way," Henry walked over to Hiccup, holding out his hand. "Let's go visit Aster. He really wants to see you."

Henry winked as Hiccup blushed. To be honest, she does want to see Aster and be alone with him. Hiccup nodded as she took his hand. She kissed her Night Fury, Toothless on his head and walked away, waving.


	10. Chapter 10

Aster laid at the hospital bed, staring at the ceiling. Dr. Thorston, the twin's mother was bandaging his arm for the third time. He couldn't believe he got accidentally poisoned by the Deadly Nadder and it was his own fault too! Now his mom has to pay more bills and he'll had to hear more complaints of Tyr of how an ungrateful son he had always been. Besides, at least he'll get out of here in the morning before school start. That way he'll avoid home and stop by for some ice cream to calm his mind. Maybe he should invite Hiccup too. Groaning, Aster face palm. What's wrong with him? He's been acting...odd since Henry started to go to his school and hanging out with Hiccup a lot. Why does he had to feel so...so...

"You have visitors," Dr. Thorston smiled. "and it's not Snoutlout."

"Oh good!" Aster sighed.

After all of his friends heard the news, Snoutlout came to visit him first and made him some sweets, which taste absolutely horrible and it made him threw up! Hiccup and Ruffnut came in with flowers, his favorite book, and a viking movie. Aster smiled as he sat up. Thank Thor it's only them! They set the things on the nightstand and pulled up a chair.

"How are you doing, Aster?" Hiccup asked.

"Fine, just a bit sore," Aster replied.

"What happened?" Ruffnut asked. "Henry told us you somehow got yourself poisoned."

Aster blinked. "Uh...I-I was picking herbs and berries for my mom and I got poisoned!"

"Was it from plants?"

"Actually, it wasn't from any plant or berries," Dr. Thorston said. "It came from an ancient poison in the viking days. I'm surprise it's still around. I thought it died off."

Hiccup frowned. "What poison was it?"

"A spike of a Deadly Nadder!" Dr. Thorston explained. "It symptoms were caused by sweaty and black outs. Of course when the dragons disappeared vikings thought the spikes the Nadder left was gone, but I guess we were wrong. It's still around somewhere, but at least the vikings still had the ingredients for the cure."

Aster chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. He could feel sweat drenching out from him. Why does she had to say that? Now Hiccup will suspect him of snooping and will hate him. Why is he worried about that last part all of the sudden? Aster started at Ruffnut and moved his eyes to Hiccup. The young twin frowned and her eyes widened, nodding. She got up from her seat, walking over to her mother and winked at him.

"Hey, mom, do you need any help?" Ruffnut asked.

"Sure, honey, just take this poison to the lab." Dr. Thorston said.

Aster glared at Ruffnut as she left. This is not what he meant! Aster fiddled with his hair. He glanced at Hiccup. She was smiling at him with her bright green eyes. He noticed her backpack was full and there was dirt on her knees. Hiccup must been at the forest again, probably with the dragon. She scoot her chair to him and took off her backpack, opening it. Inside there was some art equipment of the colors black, blue, white, and yellow.

"I bought the things we might need for the project," Hiccup said. "I'm not sure it's enough."

Aster grinned. "Don't worry, I bought some stuff that might help us too."

"I think we should start once you're fully better. Henry told me you'll be out in the morning, but we should lay off a few days just in case. For the display, I'll make the display from rocks and plants-"

"Don't go in the forest!" Aster exclaimed.

"What?" Hiccup gasped. "What are you talking about?"

Aster sighed. "Look, before I got poisoned, I saw some poachers in the woods. They're looking for...some rare animals. Hiccup, I know you like to go there, but just be careful. There are traps there and I don't want you to get hurt."

Hiccup nodded. "I understand, but don't worry. I'll be careful."

Narrowing his eyes, Aster clenched his fists. He wanted to say dragon, but Hiccup will just avoid it. All he wanted for her is to be safe. She's the mayor's daughter and if those poachers hurt or kidnapped her, Aster will rip them apart! Aster rubbed his eyes. Why is he being so protective all of the sudden? This wasn't like him. The only time he's protective was for his family.

Then the door opened. Aster's face turned pale. Tyr walked into the room, crossing his arms. He glared at Aster, but his expression changed as his eyes laid on Hiccup. Aster pursed his lips. If he lay a finger on her, Aster won't hesitate to beat him up! Seriously, what's with all of this protectiveness all of the sudden? It's making him feel confident about himself.

"You're so hopeless," Tyr said. "Now you're going to make your mother in debt even more. You're such a horrible son."

"Shut up!" Aster snapped. "I didn't know there was a Nadder spike there. I don't have the superpowers to sense it."

Tyr rolled his eyes. "Sure, as if I'm going to believe that. At least my new son is better than you. You're just a waste of time."

"Will you stop that?!" Hiccup shouted. "Aster isn't a bad son. He didn't know there was poison. You're the one who's a horrible father!"

Tyr scoffed. "Haddock, leave. You don't want to be around this boy. He'll just hurt you."

Hiccup glared at him as she stood up. "Actually, I do and don't tell me who I shouldn't be around with. That's for me to decide!"

"Hiccup-" Aster called, but she slammed the door before Aster could finished.

Aster groaned, sinking into his bed. Great, now his dad had done it! He made Hiccup angry! This was the first time Aster saw her angry. Her eyes looked fierce like a dragon. Tyr laughed, shaking his head as if this was a joke. Ruffnut came into the room, carrying some containers of medicine. Dr. Thorston took the containers, setting them on the counter. Ruffnut made a sour face as she spotted Tyr.

"Tyr, visiting ours are over, go home," Ruffnut pointed to the clock.

It was near the evening. Tyr sighed, muttering about Aster being a troublemaker under his breath. Aster gave his friend a smile and she smiled back. He knew he could count on Ruffnut to get rid of his dad. Ruffnut walked over to him, sitting in Hiccup's chair. She glanced at her mother and back at the door. As she faced Aster, Ruffnut leaned forward.

"Hey, um...about the dragon thing..." Ruffnut said. "That wasn't a real dragon."

Aster frowned. Is she serious? "Really?"

Ruffnut nodded. "Yeah, it was just a robotic toy Hiccup made. You know how good she's at building things."

Aster knew that was true, but he's not sure if he should buy it. He knew the dragon he saw was real. It didn't look robotic or anything else. Why would Ruffnut tell him this after a month when she did this favor for him? Did something happened when she was spying on Hiccup? Did Hiccup found out? Aster sighed. He's not sure, but he will find out if that's the last thing he'll do.

"You're right," Aster finally said. "It looked realistic, didn't it?"

Ruffnut nodded. "Yeah, anyway, I have to go. I ran into my brother and he's all complaining about food."

"Thanks for doing this favor for me, Ruff."

"Anytime and if you need any help, just ask me!"

Aster smiled as Ruffnut left. There is something going on between her and Hiccup. He knows it. Besides, Hiccup will keep going back into that forest to see that dragon and there's a chance those two could get hurt. Aster laid down, staring at the flowers Hiccup gave them. Even though he wanted to find out about that night Fury, but Hiccup's safety was more important.


	11. Chapter 11

Hiccup popped her head from the bushes. She smiled, seeing Toothless sitting by the lake, drinking. With a deep breath, she carefully got out, tip-toeing. Toothless's ear twitched a bit, which caused Hiccup to stop, but the dragon made a gruff sound and continue what he was doing. As Hiccup got closer to him, Toothless turned around, jumping on Hiccup. She gasping, laughing as Toothless licked her face.

"Hey, bud I'm glad to see you too," Hiccup giggled.

She stood up, trying to get all the dragon spit off of her, but for some reason, it's not coming off that much. Hiccup turned pale. This better wash off or else she'll be stuck with dragon spit all day! Sighing, Hiccup scratched Toothless. The dragon purred, but as Hiccup touched it's chin, Toothless's eyes widened and dropped. Hiccup gaped, blinking. Did she do something wrong, bu Toothless just purred, having a smile. Hiccup frowned. That was interesting. Do all dragons have that spot too? She wished she could go deeper into the forest, but Aster's warning made her a bit nervous. She doesn't want to get involved with poachers. They might be the reason why they cut off half of Toothless's tail.

"Hiccup!" a voice called.

Hiccup turned and smiled. Ruffnut was walking towards her, with a bag full of fish. She set the bag down and Toothless tackled the bag, ripping it apart. He made a gummy smile and started wolfing down the fish. Hiccup shook her head. This dragon just act like a cat.

"Thanks for getting the fish for me," Hiccup said. "It was hard to get away from my parents this morning."

"No problem," Ruffnut smiled. "you already paid the fish anyway and it was at least I could do. So when are we going to find some dragons?"

Hiccup stared at her blankly. "Ruff, I don't know if there are other dragons here."

"I know, but we should try sometimes. By the way, I ran into Henry-"

Suddenly, Toothless started the hissed as he heard that name. Hiccup and Ruffnut stared at each other with confusion. What has gotten into him? Hiccup patted Toothless's head, but for some reason he's not calm about it.

"Toothless, he's a friend," Hiccup spoke softly. "Don't worry okay?"

Toothless gave Hiccup a _really?_ look. He huffed and continued to eat his fish. Hiccup rolled her eyes. What is up with that dragon. It's not like Henry will tell everyone their secret. He's a part of this just like Ruffnut so there's no reason why Toothless should be worried.

"Anyway, Henry is at North's and Aster is there too," Ruffnut continued. "They, well mostly Aster wants you to meet him there now."

Hiccup. "It must be the project." she looked at Toothless. "I'll be back, bud, I'll see you in the evening."

Toothless cooed as he smiled. Hiccup wanted to take a picture of Toothless's gummy smile, but she knew it's too risky to do that. She kissed Toothless on his head and she and Ruffnut walked out of the cove. Hiccup wondered if that fish was enough for Toothless, but she doesn't know for sure. Maybe after school she could buy some more fish and see if he likes anything else like eel. However, the way Toothless reacted to Henry's name was out of nowhere. It's like he wanted to rip him apart and feed him to a dragon. Hiccup never saw Toothless like that before.

"I think Toothless doesn't like Henry," Ruffnut said.

Hiccup laughed. "What is that supposed to mean? He was calm about him yesterday."

"Hiccup, I noticed he was glaring at him." Ruffnut pointed out. "How come you didn't noticed that?"

"Well I was in a state of shock because you two found out."

"Yeah, but like all pets, if they don't like the person, it means there is something about bad about them."

Hiccup shook her head. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Look, Toothless is just a bit overprotective. There's nothing wrong with Henry. I known him since middle school. He's a nice guy. I'm sure when Toothless gets to know him more, they'll become friends."

Ruffnut sighed. "If you say so."

Seriously, even her too? Henry is a nice guy, why would he be a threat to them? Ruffnut is just looking into this too much. As the two walk through the meadow, a green mist came around them. The two stopped as the mist covered them up. What is going on? Is it poachers? Then something slide across their feet, causing them fall down. Hiccup grunted, rubbing her back as she helped Ruffnut up. In the mist she could see a large shadow, but that shadow doesn't belong to a poacher. It looked like it belong to a...

"I think this is a dragon," Hiccup whispered.

Ruffnut nodded. "I think it's a Zippleback. One head has gas, while the other breathes fire."

"How come it doesn't effect us?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know!"

"Didn't you read the manual?"

"Not all of it."

"Ruffnut!"

"It was boring. You know me! I don't like reading."

"Did you at least remember something?"

"Um..."

Hiccup groaned. This is harder than she thought. If she had the Dragon Manual with her, this'll be easy, but she doesn't! It's at home because she already read about the Deadly Nadder and not the others. After this, if they do make it alive, Hiccup will read the whole thing! This is the only chance of survival and she wasn't expecting a different dragon. If only Toothless could fly, he'll save them.

Then Hiccup noticed something moving in the mist. She could see the shadows of two heads. Hiccup crossed her arms. All she could think was when she scratched Toothless. That's the only option she has, but there's a chance she could get her hand cut off from this two headed dragon. Hiccup and Ruffnut stood back to back. she could feel Ruffnut shaking. They both glance around trying to find the dragon. Both had two heads, but if one breaths gas, while the other breathes fire, does that means with this gas, will it cause an explosion? Hiccup's not sure, but if that's the case, she doesn't want to die this way!

The shadow of the head approached them. It was breathing gas. With a deep breath, Hiccup approached the dragon, scratching it's head. All Hiccup could think was, _I'm going to die! I'm going to die!_ As Hiccup lowered her hand to the chin, the dragon dropped, purring. The gas started to disappear, but Hiccup noticed a shadow behind her.

Before Hiccup could react, Ruffnut took her wrist, dragging her out of the meadow. Hiccup looked back as the Zippleback tried to go after them, but it couldn't because it's sibling was asleep. As the two got out of the forest, Hiccup fell on her knees, while Ruffnut collapse on the ground. She took out her phone and blinked. It was still early and only an hour before school starts.

"So do you want that dragon, Ruffnut?" Hiccup asked.

Ruffnut glared at her. "You've got to be kidding me, right? That dragon is too generic for me."

Hiccup giggled. "It is, but when you have twins and a double-headed dragon, it fits."

Ruffnut rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's go to the ice-cream shop. I need something sweet."

"You know, ice-cream does sounds good."

The two got up as they walk to town, still breathing heavily from their long run with the Zippleback.


	12. Chapter 12

Aster's eyebrow twitched as he glared at Henry. His step-brother was eating his second bowl of cherry sundae. North wasn't here because he's at his office, trying to make a shop for toys. His grandson, Jack is in charge. Aster shoved some ice cream into his mouth. He never expected to be here with his brother. Of all people it has to be him! Aster didn't want to flip out like he did last time, but he's not sure why he flipped out the first place. It made him feel good because he was able to spend more time with Hiccup. Aster groaned, shoving more ice cream. Why does he think about Hiccup all the time? It bothered him because he always day dream about her smile, eyes, and her cute laugh.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked. "You look a bit flushed."

Aster blinked. He was blushing! He never blushed! "I'm alright!" he snapped.

"Look, Hiccup is going to be here soon, so why not you stop acting like a baby and man up."

Aster growled. "Will you just shut up! Besides, where were you?"

Henry frowned. "What do you mean?"

Aster glared at him. Does he need a ax to hit him across the head just to make him remember? Aster pushed his finished bowl to Jack and he gave him another scoop. Soon, Aster started to eat again. He knew eating ice cream is unhealthy, but he's just too angry to keep this thoughts straight.

"At the forest!" Aster swallowed.

"Oh, that?!" Henry exclaimed. "I thought I saw some good herbs."

The young Hofferson eyed at Henry. That's impossible. Everyone and he meant everyone in Berk knows that the meadow didn't had any herbs because there are only rare berries that could be either edible or poisoned. Does he think Aster was stupid? He's not that dumb. Just because he never went into the forest that often doesn't mean he doesn't know everything about it. Aster knew Henry saw the Deadly Nadder. There is no doubt about it. Ever since Aster chased Henry to find him, he found the Nadder captured and masked poachers came. Maybe it's just a coincidence, but Aster wasn't sure. Ever since Aster met Henry in middle school, there's something odd about him.

"Whatever." Aster sighed. "Just be careful about the poachers."

Henry gulped. "Poachers?"

Aster nodded. "Yeah, I saw them."

"Did you saw anything else?" Henry asked. "Like they capturing something?"

"Why do you want to know? You weren't there."

"I know, but I just want to know what they caught."

"I don't know what they caught, Henry, I just saw them, okay? Geez!"

Aster slide his bowl to the side. He's already full enough to calm his mind. In the corner of his eyes, he could see Henry glaring at him as he got his third bowl of ice cream. Why does he want to know about what the poachers caught anyway? Even though Aster knew about the Night Fury and the Deadly Nadder, but Hiccup knew about dragons before he did. He wanted to keep this secret to himself so he could protect Hiccup from poachers. Maybe if Aster went back to the forest again, the Nadder might be there.

"So why were you mad?" Henry asked, smirking.

Aster frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Last month on the roof when you and Hiccup were doing your project together."

Aster pursed his lips. Why is he bringing that up all of the sudden? "What about it?"

Henry's smirk curled. "Were you jealous?"

Aster clenched his jaw. "I don't know what you're talking about."

If Henry mentioned this more, Aster will down right beat him up. He promised himself he wouldn't do that again, but now Henry is pushing his buttons. Jack sat down, staring at them as if it was a boxing match. Aster glared at Henry. What is he trying to do? Hiccup will be here any minute and if he flipped out again, Hiccup might not speak to him again. He didn't want her to see him all...no, there was no way Aster was jealous on that time. He's not the jealous type!

"Okay, but just to let you know, Hiccup likes me better than you." Henry said. "At least I'm not the one who said and quote, "You're not where you're supposed to be.'"

"Burn!" Jack whispered.

"You're not helping!" Aster shouted and turned back to Henry. "That was middle school then and I was mad at Tyr for what he did. Also I didn't mean that! I just meant she just comes in the wrong place and wrong time. That's it!"

Henry shook his head. "Whatever, but for a girl like Hiccup, she would rather have a guy who doesn't say that to her face."

"So what are you saying?" Aster pursed his lips.

"That I'm a better boyfriend material for Hiccup," Henry flicked his brows.

"Ooh!" Jack winced.

Aster made a fist. That's it he had enough of him! Aster stood up, fuming. He took out his money and slammed it. Jack took it, but he had a sheepish smile on his face. As Aster went over to the doors, Hiccup and Ruffnut came in. Aster blinked. He felt like all of his anger disappeared. Hiccup was covered in dirt. She must've went to visit that dragon again. Ruffnut glanced over at Henry to Aster as if she knew what just happened. Without hesitation, Aster took Hiccup's hand, dragging her out of it.

"Hey!" Hiccup snapped, but Aster ignored her. "Aster, let go!"

Hiccup yanked away and Aster glared at her. She took a step backing, blinking. Aster shook his head and rubbed his temples. What has gotten into him? This is the second time he did this. Is he sick or is there really wrong with him!

"S-Sorry," Aster apologized. "I-I didn't know what came over me."

Hiccup sighed. "Are you alright? You don't feel like yourself."

"I'm fine, just had a bad morning," Aster sighed. "Let's go to the library and start building our dragons. I bought the materials."

"No," Hiccup shook her head. "How about later? I want to know why you're upset."

Aster narrowed his eyes. What was he supposed to say? He gotten overreacted by what Henry said? No, this'll just make it worst. He did felt bad he told her what he said in middle school when Henry mentioned it. It just made him feel like a jerk, even Ruffnut said the same thing too.

"Remember the thing I said in middle school?" Aster muttered. "When I snapped at you?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yes."

Aster sighed. "I'm sorry about that, it was bugging me and-"

"That's it?" Hiccup giggled. "Aster, you don't need to be sorry."

"I don't?"

"Yeah, you found out your dad was a big jerk and went through a phase. I get it. There's no need to apologized. I got over it. What you said did hurt, but when I found out by my dad, I forgave you."

Aster ran his hand through his hair. Even though she already forgave him, but Aster still felt bad about it. He wanted to make it up for Hiccup, but he didn't know how. Besides, if he tried to do the project with her, Henry will just bugged them again and there's a chance Aster might overreact. He just needs to find a way to do his project without Henry around. Then Aster heard a growling sound. Hiccup blushed, shifting her feet a bit.

Aster smirked. "Want some breakfast?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah."

"How about I buy you something as forgiveness from that time?"

"I already forgave you!"

"I know, but you're worth to spend money on!"

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

All Aster could do was to smirk even more. He took Hiccup's hand as the two ran to the nearest breakfast joint.


	13. Chapter 13

"Thanks for buying the donuts, Aster!" Hiccup smiled.

Aster sighed sharply as if someone just ruined his day. "Never again going to a breakfast joint on weekdays!"

Hiccup giggled. "Seriously? Everyone knows weekdays is when everything is fully packed. I thought you knew that."

"I don't think these things when it comes to food."

"Obviously."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, noting."

Hiccup playfully rolled her eyes as she took a bite of her chocolate donuts. Ever since they got to the joint, it was packed and there weren't any seats open so Aster had to buy breakfast to go, but it wasn't that bad...well for Hiccup anyway. Aster was upset a bit, but he seemed to be getting over it, sort of. At least they got their important meal of the day. Even though it's mainly sweets.

As they walked through the hallway, many people were staring at them, even Snoutlout too. Many people were giggling and pointing at them for some odd reason. Hiccup wasn't sure what the big deal was. She and Aster were just eating donuts while walking. Besides, the donuts Aster bought were mini so they could just eat a few of them and saved them later for lunch and snacks. Kind of unhealthy, but who cares, anyway? It's donuts! Then in the corner of her eyes, Hiccup could see Aster got some chocolate on his face. She took out a napkin and held his arm.

"Aster, you got some chocolate on you." Hiccup wiped the chocolate off.

Aster blinked as his face turned into a tomato. Hiccup frowned. Is he alright? Did he ate too much and got sick? He already got himself poisoned and now he's getting himself sick! Is Aster a magnet to get sick ever time?

"Th-Thank you." Aster muttered.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked. "You're not sick are you?"

Aster narrowed his eyes, nodding. "No, I'm fine, Hiccup."

Hiccup nodded as they walked to their classroom. The first thing Hiccup wondered was if Gobber drank too much. The classroom had lots of viking weapons and a fire pit in the middle of the room. Around the chairs are forks with a whole chicken on it and it was sitting near the fire. The whole room is black and the windows were blocked. Hiccup and Aster stared at each other. They seemed to be thinking the same thing. The only place that seemed normal was the corner where it had Gobber's desk. Gobber took out his prosthetic, changing it into a peg leg and a metal pitch forth like hand.

"Come on, lads, it down!" Gobber said as he sat down. "Today's lesson is telling dragon stories! This is what vikings do. Vikings always tell about how they lost their limbs or kill a dragon. Sometimes both. So to get into the mood, the room has to be changed."

"Can the stories be made up?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, unless you actually do have a true story to tell."

Hiccup nodded as the class sat around the pit. The twins sat next to each other, Fishlegs across from them, Aster next to Fishlegs, Hiccup next to Aster and Snoutlout across from Gobber. Each of the students held their fork and held it near the fire. At least they don't have to buy any lunch now. Hiccup knew Gobber knows more about dragons than her. Maybe he knows something that could help her with Toothless. As long as Hiccup watched what she say, Aster won't figure out what she's doing.

"So who wants to start first?" Gobber asked.

"I know one!" Hiccup raised her hand. "Does anyone know the story of the Bone Knapper?"

"What Knapper?" Tuffnut frowned.

"Oh, I know!" Fishlegs said. "It's a dragon that takes the perfect bone to make it's coat of armor, it's awesome and it's in the Dragon Manual."

Hiccup raise a brow. "Okay, anyway, legend has it this dragon's roar is so fierce, it could melt the flesh off of your bones. It's a silent killer."

"Wait..." Ruffnut gulped. "If it's a silent killer..."

Then everyone was silent, shaking with fear, until...

"BAH!"

The class scream except for Gobber and Hiccup who were only laughing. Behind the twins was Phil, the sheep. Hiccup couldn't stop looking. The look on everyone's face was too much. Even Snoutlout was freaked out too. The class calmed down, shaking their heads. Gobber and Hiccup high five each other, trying to stop laughing, but they couldn't.

"Nice one, Phil!" Gobber exclaimed, while the sheep just stared at him blankly.

"Besides, Bone Knappers aren't real," Hiccup continued. "it's just a myth and nothing else. It was told by lots of vikings in the old days so it could stare them that a Bone Knapper will take their bones for their armor."

"Hiccup, Bone Knappers are real!" Gobber pointed out. "I saw one with my very two eyes!"

Hiccup blinked. She stared at the class and they too, were having the same expressions. It's just a myth! There is no such thing a Bone Knapper! It's just a tale told by vikings. Gobber has to be making this up! There is no doubt about it! Gobber scoot closer to the fire as if his blonde beard is going to burst into flames. He lowered his head, staring each and every one of the students with his intense eyes.

"When I was a boy," Gobber began. "My family and I were finding a place to camp out of the woods, but I had to make a pit stop. After that I found a viking frozen in sap and it was holding a treasure! So I use my ax and got the treasure. As I opened it, it was the most beautiful I ever saw, but the viking was alive and started punching me in the face and knocked out my tooth! Then he pointed something behind me and I turned around, never heard it coming. It was the Boneknapper and it was coming after me! It crashed into the trees, causing it to roll after me. I thought I was going to get away, but I tripped and dropped the treasure into the water. I reached into the water, only finding the sap viking punching me in the face again! Then the Boneknapper grabbed my treasure, taking me with it. It wanted that treasure, but I wanted it more. So I got it and crash through a tree and the next thing I know, I landed behind my parents and I never saw that dragon ever again, but I still got the treasure!"

Hiccup blinked. The whole class had a wtf look on their faces. No one was buying the story. Even though Gobber is family and he tells amazing stories, but this one has to be the most ridiculous story they ever heard. There is no way Gobber saw a Boneknapper. It's not real! The whole Boneknapper story was just a legend! That's it! Even though Hiccup found a couple of dragons, but those are real, not the Boneknapper!

"You expected us to believe a frozen sap viking punched you in the face?" Snoutlout questioned.

Gobber nodded. "Yeah, twice!"

"Uh, Gobber, why not you tell us something else?" Hiccup suggested. "Like stories of Night Furies or something like that."

"Hiccup!"

"Gobber, different story, please?!"

Gobber groaned. "Fine, but don't blame me if a Boneknapper tries to kill you!"

"Sure!" Snoutlout rolled her eyes.

Gobber sighed. "Alright, do you lads want to know how vikings kill dragons?"

Hiccup raise her head. This might be interesting than Gobber's fairy tale story. In the corner of her eyes, she could tell Ruffnut noticed her interest. This can help her what she need to do to keep Toothless safe!

"A viking doesn't kill dragons by the heads," Gobber spoke in a eerie voice. "They always cut the wings and tail. If they can't fly, they can't leave. A down dragon is a dead dragon!"

All the students awe at that remark. Hiccup pursed her lips. This is bad. Toothless only has half a tail and he needs a new one, but a good thing, Hiccup knew how to blacksmith because of Gobber's teachings. She glanced around the classroom, everyone seemed interested of how Gobber was giving out very descriptive details of demigod vikings killing dragons. Hiccup set her chicken aside as she snuck behind her chair and leave. She didn't care if she ditched class. For the first time in her life, this was more important than school!


	14. Chapter 14

In the corner of his eyes, Aster could see Hiccup sneaking out of the classroom. Aster frowned, glancing around. No one doesn't seemed to noticed Hiccup just left. Where is she going anyway? Is it something important? Aster wanted to see where Hiccup was going, but he's not sure if he should leave without permission. He needed something to let Gobber know he'll be back, but then again...Gobber never noticed his students sneak out of class anyway. Besides, Aster knew Hiccup has the tendency to sneak away from people when they're not looking.

With a deep breath, Aster scoot his chair back quietly as he stood up and dashed out of the room. He sighed with relief. No one noticed him leaving. They might think he was using the restroom anyway, since the school has gates around it unless up climbed over it, which it takes time. Aster went around the corner and stopped. Hiccup was there, getting a large bag from her locker. Then she walked passed a few classrooms and went into a room on her left. What's so important about that classroom anyway?

Aster walked over to the room Hiccup went into. The door was a bit open as Aster peered inside. Aster blinked. The room was dark, but the only light it had was a lantern. Hiccup was there. She was wearing a brown apron and building something. It looked like she's taking some metal, melting it and measuring everything she needed. Aster knew what classroom this was immediately. This classroom belonged to Gobber where he teaches blacksmith and Hiccup is his assistant. Of course there are a few people taking that class, but it does helped people to make whatever they want.

The only thing Aster could do was to stared at her with awe. The way her green eyes are focus and the flames in her eyes, made him think that Hiccup has a fiery spark inside of her waiting to be recognized by the people who doubt her. Aster never saw Hiccup working in blacksmith before until now. He could feel something inside of him, pounding. He's not sure what, but he kept having the same feeling ever since middle school. He thought this feeling was gone forever, but somehow it just came back. Aster wanted to go inside, but he didn't want to startled Hiccup. It'll just made things worst.

Sighing, Aster closed the door. As he turned around, the first person he saw was Ruffnut. Aster yelped, jumping. He could feel his heart racing as if someone just shock him. He gasp, glaring at his friend. What is she doing here? Ruffnut shook her head and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms. She had a smirk upon her first, which made Aster had an uneasy feeling inside.

"How long had you been standing there?" Aster asked.

"Long enough to see you spying." Ruffnut replied.

"I wasn't spying!" Aster said. "I was simply...staring from afar."

"That's the same thing."

"I know."

Ruffnut shook her head. "Hiccup is cool isn't she?"

Aster nodded. "Yeah, she's amazing! I never saw her do this before. I wonder what she's making."

Ruffnut shrugs. "I don't know, but it has to be important."

She could say that again, Aster thought. Aster wanted to watch Hiccup some more, but he knew he'll get caught and be thrown into detention for spying on a student. That will label him as a stalker! Aster wondered if Hiccup is making something for their project, but he's not sure. As Aster peered through the window, he could see Hiccup measuring some metal beads and screwing them onto something.

"When did you know about this?" Aster questioned.

"In middle school." Ruffnut smiled as her eyes became distant. "Hiccup was coming out from her dragon club and had to make something quick before she went home. So we stopped by at the metal workshop and she started making a model dragon. It only took her thirty minutes, but she was fast, quick, and patient. Hiccup said, depending what she's working on, it has to take time."

Aster's eyes softened. He wanted to show the class how amazing Hiccup is, but he's not sure if that'll change everything. If they just looked into her eyes, they could see what kind of person she is. It's like she has a fiery determination like a dragon. Aster chuckled at that thought. Maybe, but he's not sure. He hadn't seem Hiccup interact with the Night Fury for a while and he wondered if they're friends now.

"So..." Ruffnut said. "Do you like Hiccup?"

Aster blinked. "Wh-What? What are you talking about...that's crazy...I-I mean...argh!"

Shaking his head, Aster ran passed Ruffnut, hearing the thumping of his chest, echoing in his ears. Aster couldn't believe what he just did. This was so out of character for him! He never panic on a question before. This just irritated him even more. Why does he always had to act this way? Every time Hiccup was mentioned or he saw Hiccup with other boys that made her smile, it just made him explode! Dammit, this made him want to just bang his head against a rock!

Aster raced up the stairs as he slam the door opened. The roof was empty and no one was there. He sighed, sitting on the nearest bunch, hugging his legs. Aster buried rested his head on his arms. As he closed his eyes, all he could see was Hiccup. Aster popped his eyes open, shaking his head.

"Why does she had to come up all of the sudden?!" he yelled to himself. "What's wrong with me?!"

"Aster?" a voice said.

Aster gasped and turned. At the door was Fishlegs. He was holding two chickens in his hands. Aster wasn't sure what to say. Did Fishlegs heard him talking to himself? Was that even normal for people. Aster gave him a small wave.

"Hey, Fishlegs," Aster greeted. "Is it time to go back to class?"

"Actually, Gobber is giving us lunch early," Fishlegs said. "because he was hungry for more food. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Go ahead."

Fishlegs smiled as he sat next to Aster. He handed him one of his chicken, but Aster raised his hand and shook his head. Fishlegs shrugged and ate his chicken. Aster wondered if Hiccup finished what she was making. She looked like she was working hard on it. Aster groaned and shook his head. He might need to go see a doctor about this!

"Are you okay?" Fishlegs asked. "You seemed a bit frustrated."

"Hm." Aster muttered.

"You know, you could tell me Aster," Fishlegs pressed. "Whatever problem you had, I'll try to help. You know how Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snoutlout aren't a help."

Aster chuckled coldly. "That's true."

"So what is it?"

Aster sighed. He wasn't sure how to put it. Actually, he doesn't know how to form this into a question. He couldn't just blurt out _Hey, why am I acting weird around Hiccup all of the sudden!_ That's too obvious to say.

"Just don't tell Snoutlout!" Aster pointed out.

"Thank Thor I never told her anything!" Fishlegs sighed with relief.

Aster gulped. "Well...you see, there is this girl and I'm so confused around her. I never felt so confused in my life, until months ago! It's really bothering me."

"Well, if I were you," Fishlegs said. "I would do something to relax and think to myself about of what she really is to me to see if I am in love with her."

Aster blinked. Did he heard that last part right? "Love?!" Aster exclaimed. "N-No, I-I'm not, you can't be serious, urgh! I do care about her, I-I just-"

"Aster!" Fishlegs put a hand on his shoulder. "You're confused and you care about her, I get it, but just do this. You need to be alone by yourself and relax. That way you can find your answer. Trust me, it works."

Aster nodded. He has to admit, Fishlegs does give out good advice. Maybe he does need to relax for once and think about this alone and maybe he'll find out what he truly feels about Hiccup. Then Fishlegs offered his second chicken to Aster. Smiling, Aster took the bird, taking a bite.


	15. Chapter 15

Hiccup walked down the cove, carrying a large basket of fish. At her side she was holding something that was wrapped with in a brown cloth. She was covered with grime from the metal classroom, but it was worth it. Toothless perked his head up, running up to her. He licked her cheek and Hiccup giggled. The Night Fury jumped around her as she stopped, setting the basket on the ground.

"Hey Toothless," Hiccup smiled. "I hope you're hungry!" She kicked the basket and the fish flew opened. Hiccup groaned. "Urgh, that's disgusting. Well we got some nice salmon, Icelandic cod, and smoked eel."

Toothless's eyes widened. Hiccup frowned, holding up the eel. Then Toothless started shrieking, backing away.

"Okay, no eel!" Hiccup threw the eel aside and Toothless made a sour face. "Yeah, I don't like eel either."

Toothless sighed as he gobbled up a fish into his mouth, fish by fish. Hiccup scooted over to the back, removing the cloth, revealing a prosthetic tail. She tried to touch the tail, but Toothless kept moving. Hiccup sat on his tail, trying to strap the prosthetic in, but Toothless kept moving. With a sigh, Hiccup grasp the tail and wrapped the belts around it. Toothless's tail stopped moving. As Hiccup finished tying the tail, she nodded to herself with her arms crossed. It looked like as if Toothless's tail wasn't torn off.

"Huh, it looks good than I expected," Hiccup said.

Suddenly, Hiccup found herself flying up int he sky, screaming and holding Toothless's tail. She glanced back and saw Toothless was heading towards a a rock. Hiccup spread out the tail as Toothless flew up to the sky. Hiccup smiled as she felt the wind in her hair. Even though this was a wrong way to hide on a dragon, but se couldn't help it, but to see Berk above her.

"It's working!" Hiccup exclaimed.

As they flew in the sky, Hiccup could see the ocean. Toothless flew back to the cove and before Hiccup knew it, Toothless flung her, causing her to it the water. Hiccup gasped as she landed in the shallow area. She could see Toothless falling in too. Hiccup popped her head out, cheering. She couldn't believe it worked. They flew and it was awesome. She hoped no one saw them. That would be so bad if someone did. She didn't want any poachers to see Toothless or else he'll get captured.

"We really need to work on this," Hiccup wiped the water form her face. "If you're going to fly again, it'll be hard to make a prosthetic like that, but...I'll make one so we could both fly together. What do you say, bud?"

Toothless smiled.

Suddenly, there was a shrieking roar. Hiccup and Toothless glanced at each other. That doesn't sound too good. Hiccup got out of water and grabbed her basket. She didn't care if she was soaking wet, she needed to check this out. There might be dragons endanger. Toothless nuzzle his head against her chest. Hiccup made a small smile and kissed his head.

"Don't worry, bud," Hiccup spoke softly. "You stay here. If anything happens, hide. I'm going to check it out."

Toothless groaned.

"Hey, I'll be fine." Hiccup pressed.

To be honest, she wasn't sure if she will be fine. Hiccup walked out of the cove, giving Toothless a wave. Then Hiccup started running. She knew it was an extremely bad idea, but she had to know where that sound was coming from. Was it from a dragon, a person, or an animal. Hopefully, she won't run into a poacher and she doesn't know what would happened if she did.

As Hiccup got closer to the sound, she stopped and gasped. In front of her were three dragons. A Gronckle, a Monstrous Nightmare, and Zippleback. Hiccup recognized the Zippleback when it attacked her and Ruffnut. This must be the poachers Aster was talking about. Does that mean Aster found a captured dragon and release it or did he just eavesdropped on poachers before he got himself poisoned? Hiccup wasn't sure, but there are other options.

Without hesitation, Hiccup went over the to tied dragons. She knew this was too risky, but she needed to get these dragons free. As she got to the end of the rope, there was a round ball attached to hit with a button. Hiccup pressed the button and the ropes flew back into the ball. The dragons got onto their feet, glancing at Hiccup. With a nod, Hiccup walked away, but she could hear the dragons following her. She stopped and so did the dragons. The dragons walked up to her, nudging their heads against her's. Hiccup sighed. Guess, she has no choices.

"Come on," She gestured. "I know a place to keep you guys safe."

The dragons followed Hiccup as they reached the cove. Hiccup wasn't sure how Toothless would think, but since they're dragons they might at least know each other. Once they reached to the cove, Toothless made a gruff sound and ran up to her. Then he stopped. He let out a gummy smile and ran up to the dragons. The dragons grinned as well and started to go up to him, talking in their dragon language.

"I guess, you guys do know each other, huh?" Hiccup chuckled.

Toothless nodded.

"Well, I'll let you guys catch up. I'll see you later, bud."

Toothless gave a wet kiss on Hiccup's cheek as she walked out. Hiccup never expected the poaching thing this was serious. First Toothless and now these dragons. Hiccup knew she had to be extra careful now. One slip up, the poachers will find out where Toothless and his friends are, but Hiccup wasn't alone. She has Henry and Ruffnut to help her. Hiccup could count on them!


	16. Chapter 16

Hiccup wiped the sweat from her forehead. She stared at her masterpiece with awe. She had finally complete her saddle for Toothless and homemade safety gear, along with a harness too. It only took her a day to make this, but it was worth it. If she's going to fly a dragon, she needs to be safe! As she turned around, Hiccup yelped. Aster was there, crossing his arms, raising a brow. Hiccup chuckled nervously, narrowing her eyes. Why is he here? What does he want? Is it about the project? Hiccup bit her lip. They haven't even started building their dragons yet!

"Hi...Aster." Hiccup squeaked. _Smooth, Haddock!_ Hiccup thought to herself.

Aster smiled. "Hey, Hiccup, I was wondering if you're free today? We still need to work on our project."

"I'm sort of busy right now," Hiccup said. "but I'm free tonight. My parents will be on their dinner date for their anniversary and I'm sure they won't mind."

"That's good, anyway, I'll see you tonight."

As Aster begun to walk away, Hiccup grasp his wrist. Aster turned. Hiccup had to admit, they were never this close in middle school. It kind of made her feel warm inside, but she knew she had no chance with Aster. If Aster found out about her the crush, he'll friend-zoned her anyway!

"Thanks for warning me about the poachers." Hiccup blushed. "Um...I saw some trapped animals and saved them."

Aster chuckled, putting his hands on her shoulder. "I just want you to be safe. If anything happens, just call me. I'll always be there to help you, Hiccup.

Hiccup nodded as Aster playfully punched her in the arm and leave. Rubbing her arm, Hiccup winced a bit. For a playful punch, that actually did hurt a bit. Hiccup held the saddle as she raced out of the school. She see herself in the air with Toothless! Hiccup wondered if Ruffnut and Henry were there. She hadn't told them about their three new dragon friends she and Toothless made. Hopefully, Ruffnut doesn't freak out by the Zippleback. Hiccup wondered if she got over the attack.

Once Hiccup got to the cove, Toothless was with his friends, they had fish and it looked like they were talking. Toothless gobbled up his fish as he ran up to Hiccup, punching on her. Hiccup fell on her back, laughing and petting Toothless. The Night Fury licked all over her face. Hiccup laughed as Toothless got off. She stood up, wiping the dragon spit. Hiccup used her sleeve to wipe it off, but for some reason, it just create more slime from it. Hiccup stared at Toothless blankly, while her dragon narrowed his eyes. It doesn't washed off, doesn't it?

"Alright, bud," Hiccup said. "We're going to make you fly again!" Hiccup held up the saddle. "and this is what will help us!"

Then Toothless started to bolt. Hiccup gaped, running after him with the saddle over her head. All the dragons just watched them run back and forth as if they're playing tag. Hiccup couldn't believe this dragon would do this! If he wanted to fly again, this is how he could be up in the sky. With a deep breath, Hiccup tackled him as she landed on his back. Toothless groaned and fell onto his stomach. Hiccup giggled, tying the saddle on as she attached it to the tail.

"There!" Hiccup put her hands on her hips. "See, that wasn't that bad!"

Toothless rolled his eyes.

"Hey, don't give me that look! After we learned how to fly together, I'll make you a prosthetic where you can fly without me. Okay?"

Toothless nodded.

The two smiled as they walked out of the cove. Hiccup knew this was risky, but they needed an open space to fly and the cove wasn't big enough for flying practice. As long as they don't run into poachers, then they're good.

Once Hiccup and Toothless got out of the forest, their eyes widened. They were at a field where it showed the ocean. It was wide enough for them to practice and it had an amazing view where no one could find them. Hiccup walked up to the edge, taking the nearest stick. Then she stuck the stick onto the ground, making sure it's secure. She got out a rope and tie it and connecting to Toothless.

Sighing, Hiccup got on Toothless, attaching herself to the harness. With a nod, the two begun to fly...well sort of. The wind brushed against Hiccup's face. She felt like as if they were, but not really. Then Hiccup use the stirrup to twisting it to move the tail for controlling the directions and wind control. The tail guided them as they flew. Hiccup nodded to herself. It looked like it's working. Then Toothless landed softly on his feet and the two smiled. Hiccup took out a sheet of paper, writing the first step. As they did it again, each time Hiccup use the stirrup, she had to write down what the movements from the tail made.

"It looks like we're doing good, bud." Hiccup said.

Suddenly, a gushed of wind came, causing them to fall back. Hiccup gasped as they landed on the grass. Hiccup found herself hanging from the harness. She took a hold of Toothless, settling herself onto her feet. Hiccup shook her head, having the grass fell from her head. She glance at the harness. It was over stretched and they were stuck together. It wouldn't be a good thing because if it was stretched out, she wouldn't be able to hold onto Toothless and being stuck together would caused people to wonder why Hiccup has a dragon with her. Hiccup grumbled. That means she and Toothless had to go to town. Hiccup stared at Toothless who was rolling on the grass like a dog. Hiccup tilted her head, holding the grass. She knew there was all types of grass, but this grass must be different than the others. Hiccup took out her cellphone, dialing Ruffnut's number.

"Yeah?" Ruffnut asked.

"Hey, Ruff, it's Hiccup, could you do me a favor?" Hiccup asked.

"What is it?"

"Toothless and I were practicing flying and we're stuck together. Can you get some of my equipment and bring it to the cove?"

"I would, but my brother and I are in detention."

Hiccup frowned, but the school hours are over. "What did you guys do?"

"We did a park on Gothi and accidentally broke her staff."

"I'll try to call Henry, then."

"Actually, he's busy. He said he had some business to do. Try to sneak into the school."

Hiccup sputtered. Is she insane? There was no way Hiccup could sneak Toothless in just to fix the harness. This could cause the whole school to see a living dragon and will tell her father that Hiccup is keeping a pet dragon!

"I'll think about it." Hiccup pursed her lips.

"Sorry, if I wasn't much help." Ruffnut apologized.

"It's alright."

"By the way I won't be able to help you with Toothless because my parents grounded me and I can't leave the house so I could do chores! It's going to be so boring!"

"How long are you grounded?"

"I don't know, it varies."

"Well, let me know, okay?"

"I will, bye."

"Bye."

Hiccup scratched her head. There were three workshops she had. One at school, one at Gobber's shop, and one at her home in the shed. Luckily, around the fence of her house and the forest was behind it. Also her parents will be out tonight before dusk, so this could be her chance to go to the backyard, but her mother would get worried if she doesn't come home before dark, so there's that. Hiccup groaned. That means she had to sneak into her own backyard in the day time where there's a chance her mother could see them. Hiccup knew her father wouldn't be in the house. He always came home right before dusk, so there's that.

"Hey, Toothless, so you want to see a glimpse of my house?" Hiccup questioned.

Toothless frowned, tilting his head.

Hiccup sighed. She knew what this dragon was thinking.


	17. Chapter 17

Hiccup couldn't believed she was doing. It felt like suicide! She and Toothless opened the gate as they sneak into the backyard. All the doors were closed, even the windows were covered, which was a good thing. A window was open on the top. Hiccup knew it was her parents' room and she could hear her mother humming to herself. Hiccup held Toothless, guiding him to her shed. There were three sheds outside. One for Hiccup, one for her father, and one for her mother. They're all private stuff so no one goes into it as long as they had permission.

Once they got to Hiccup's shed, she guided Toothless inside. Toothless peered around where all the stuff was a miniature blacksmith workshop. Hiccup grabbed one of the equipment and started to unscrew the harness and shortening it. Hiccup kept glancing back at the house and to harness. She had to make sure her mother doesn't walk in and see a dragon in her shed. Actually, Hiccup doesn't know how her mother would react! She might faint!

As Hiccup was finished, she sighed. Now all she needs is to get Toothless out. Toothless put his head in a bucket and threw it to the side. The bucket landed on some of the metals, causing a crash. Hiccup winced. That sounded a bit too loud than she expected. The humming of her mother stopped. Hiccup glanced and saw her mother walking towards the shed. Groaning, Hiccup pointed at Toothless.

"Stay!" she whispered. "Don't make a sound."

Toothless nodded as Hiccup walked out of the shed through the wooden window, with her back against it. For some reason Hiccup had a bad feeling about this! Valka stopped and frowned. She put her hand son her hips, waiting for Hiccup to say something.

"H-Hi, mom, mom, hi!" Hiccup said.

Valka raised a brow. "Yes, I think we established that, sweetheart."

"What are you doing here, mom?" Hiccup asked. "Shouldn't you get ready for your anniversary date?"

"I was, but I heard a noise from your shed."

"Oh that was me, you know! Building and stuff."

"Hiccup, are you okay?" Valka asked. "You're acting a bit strange for the pass months."

In the corner of Hiccup's eye, she could see a sheep in the distance. Hiccup wanted to face palm herself, she knew it would cause her mother to suspect something strange about her. Then Hiccup felt Toothless lifting up her through the window.

"Well stranger." Valka added. "Is there anything wrong?"

Hiccup shook her head. "Nope, nope. Nothing wrong with me! Just being like myself you know!"

Before Valka could say anything, Toothless jerked Hiccup inside the shed. "Hiccup!" Valka cried.

Hiccup landed on Toothless's back. She glared at him and he gave her a sheepish smile. Sighing, Hiccup and Toothless got out from the back of the shed as they jumped over the fence, running through the forest. Hiccup couldn't believe what just happened. Her mother almost saw them! She almost found out about Toothless! Hopefully, her mother doesn't questioned about her disappearance when she got back.

Once they got to the cove, Hiccup got off of Toothless, removing the harness. All the dragons were asleep and Toothless laid down, giving her a gummy smile. Hiccup giggled, kissing him on his snout and patted his head. She wondered if there are other dragons out there. She already found three and hopefully Hiccup will come across other dragons too. It felt like there is a whole other world out there besides Berk. No one has never gone over the borders, but maybe with Toothless, she will come day.

"Well, I got to go, bud." Hiccup said. "Besides, we don't want that happen again, right?"

Toothless nodded with a gruff.

"I'm glad we're on the same page. Anyway, see ya."

Hiccup got out of the cove, rubbing her temple. What a day. It felt like karma is tormenting her. She almost got caught! Now Hiccup had to be extra careful since her mother now think there is something wrong with her. Hopefully she's not onto her. That would be so bad! As Hiccup got out of the forest, she went back to her backyard. Her mother wasn't there. She must be in the house. Hiccup got into the house. Her mother was dressed in a fancy brown dress. with cold jewelry and earrings. Her hair was in a braid, which made her look tent times more beautiful.

"Hi, mom." Hiccup smiled as if nothing strange had happened. "Sorry I left a bit early. Errands, you know."

Valka smiled. "I understand dear. School is tough. By the way, your friend Aster called. He let me know he's coming over to do the dragon project with you."

"Yeah, we just need to build our dragons and build the set, that's it."

"He's such a gentleman! You have good taste Hiccup."

"Mom!"

"What? It's the truth! Besides, you should get ready too. He is coming over."

Hiccup stared at her blankly. "Mom, it's not a date!"

"I know, but you should! You're covered with dirt"

"I'll think about it."

"By the way, I forgot to tell you, Gustav is coming over. You have to babysit him."

Hiccup's eyes widened. She felt like someone just slapped her in the face. There is no way she heard that right. Hiccup shook her head, while Valka just patted her shoulder. Everyone knows that Gustav is annoying and ruins everything! Sure, Hiccup does that too, but it's always nothing serious than he does. Gustav is only a pre-teen who hits on every older girl. He even hits on her too! Of all people she had to babysit today, it has to be him! This will ruin the project date she had with Aster!

"Mom, you can't be serious, right?" Hiccup begged.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but his parents are out of town." Valka smiled sheepishly.

"I can see why." Hiccup muttered.

"Look, it's only for one night. Tomorrow Snoutlout has to babysit him anyway. So tried your best and hopefully, you'll get a kiss from Aster!"

"Mom!" Hiccup blushed. "Seriously, he only sees me as a friend!"

"If you say so!" Valka winked.

Hiccup rolled her eyes. Her mother is so typical sometimes. Sighing, Hiccup walked up the stairs as she went into her room. She closed the door and stared at herself in the mirror. Her mother was right. She had dirt on her clothes, and her hair was a mess. Hiccup made a sideways smile. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to tidy up herself a bit.


	18. Chapter 18

With a deep breath, Aster knocked the door. In a few seconds the door opened, revealing Stoic, the mayor of Berk. Aster felt like Hel just grabbed his soul and took him to the underworld. Valka popped her head out behind her husband and gave him a warm welcoming smile.

"Aster!" she exclaimed. "Please come in!"

Aster gave them a weak smile as Stoic opened the door wide enough for him to go in. As Aster stepped into the living room, the first thing he saw was Hiccup and Gustav. The little preteen was talking to Hiccup. Hiccuped grumbled and turned. Her eyes brightened as she walked over to him.

"Hey," she greeted. "Sorry about Gustav, his parents wants me to babysit him last minute."

Aster smiled. "Don't worry, I totally understand."

The two chuckled and glared at Gustav, who was lying down on the couch, winking at Hiccup. Anger washed over Aster. He's sure that the only thing he and Hiccup agreed was the annoyance of Gustav. He always flirted with everyone, even with his sister too! If someone gave him a million dollars to beat that kid up, Aster would do it and he wouldn't regret it!

"We'll be going," Valka put on her coat. "Call if you need anything. Dinner is in the fridge if you're hungry."

"Will do mom," Hiccup said.

"No funny business!" Stoic glared at Aster.

"Yes sir!" Aster gulped.

Stoic smirked as he and Valka walked out of the house. Aster let out a sigh as he sat on a chair. He had never been more scared of his life. Stoic looked like he wanted to rip him into tiny pieces and throw him into a mouth of a dragon! He opened his backpack and took out all the material they needed for their project. Hiccup did the same as Gustav leered over to her. Aster glared at the kid. Does he have other things to do than to stare at Hiccup. Sure she's cute...Aster blinked and rubbed his eyes. Why is he thinking this?!

"So Hiccup, after this wanna go tot he arcade?" Gustav asked as he wiggled his brows.

Hiccup growled. "No, I'm busy, Gustav asked someone else!"

"But you're really pretty and it's hard not to ask you out!"

Aster sighed. "Gustav, just drop it and go somewhere else! Hiccup and I need to do our project!"

"Make me!" the preteen snapped.

At once Aster got up, but Hiccup took his arm, pulling him down. "Aster, no," Hiccup said. "He's just a kid, we can handle him."

Aster stared at Hiccup,s he was giving him a pleading smile. With a smile, Aster sat down. He grabbed the materials he needed for his Deadly Nadder. He wondered if the Nadder was alright. Hopefully, it didn't get captured by those poachers. In the corner of his eyes, Hiccup was already making her skeleton of the Night Fury. Aster blinked. How could she work that fast? As Hiccup was working on her dragon, Gustav slipped his hand over hers.

"That's it!" Aster snapped.

He grabbed Gustav by his shirt, dragging him to the nearest closet.

"Hey let me go!" Gustav yelled.

Aster opened the closet and threw him inside, locking it. The door started to bang, but Aster rolled his eyes. He glanced over at Hiccup who was snickering. Aster gave her a sheepish smile and sat down next to her.

"Sorry about that," Aster apologized. "He just annoys me."

"He annoys everyone," Hiccup said. "By the way, thanks. I thought he'll never leave me alone."

Aster smiled as the two continued on their work. As they were doing their work, Aster was making a paper mache of the Nadder. Of course he only got the base of the dragon, while Hiccup on the other hand was already coloring her dragon. Aster let out a sigh. He wished he could be artistic like Hiccup, but he knew he couldn't. Besides, the thing he was good at was being an athlete.

"If you want, I can help you," Hiccup offered. "It's really easy."

"It's alright, I can do it," Aster said. "I don't want you to do all the work. That wouldn't be fair."

As Aster stared at his unfinished Nadder, he sighed. Maybe he should tell Hiccup about the Nadder he saved. Maybe if he told her about it, maybe she might tell him about the Night Fury. He knew he wasn't exactly the nicest person back then, but they're in high school now and he changed from that. Sure his dad still annoyed him, but all he wanted was Hiccup to trust him. If he has to wait to officially meat her dragon, then he'll wait. Besides, Hiccup is an understanding person, after all. What bad could happen?

"Do you want some snacks?" Hiccup asked.

Aster nodded. "Sure."

The two smiled as they got up and walked over to the kitchen. Ever since Aster put Gustav in the closet, he's glad he didn't hear a word from him. Hiccup opened a jar of cookies and handed him one and for herself. She took a bite and Aster did the same. Aster's eyes widened. He has to admit, these cookies are good.

"Tell your mom that she makes great cookies!" Aster exclaimed.

"Actually, I made them," Hiccup stated.

Aster blinked. "Seriously? Hiccup, these are really good."

"Why thank you, kind sir!"

"No problem, milady!"

Once Aster finished his cookie, Hiccup wiped the crumbs off of her hands. Licking his lips, Aster grabbed her hand. Hiccup stopped and frowned. At once Aster let go and glanced away. He wanted to tell her, but the other part of him was telling him not to.

"Is there something wrong?" Hiccup asked.

Aster sighed. "Hiccup, I really need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"You see...remember about the poachers I told you about?" Aster questioned.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah."

"They're dragon poachers and before I got poisoned, I saw a captured Deadly Nadder. I saved it and accidentally got poisoned. I know this sound so ridiculous, but I know what I saw when the moment I told you that I saw you with a Night Fury."

Hiccup blinked and her eyes widened Aster couldn't believed what he just said, but he had to tell her. He couldn't take it anymore. Hiccup was willing to trust Henry than him. Sure Henry was her friend after Ruffnut abandon her to be with the popular kids, but all he wanted at least was for her to think of him as a friend and trust him with her secret.

"Did you told anyone about the Night Fury?" Hiccup asked.

Aster shook his head. "Not to a single soul."

Hiccup sighed. "Okay, yeah, I did saw a Night Fury. He couldn't fly and he lost half of his tail. So I fix it. His name is Toothless."

Aster frowned. "Toothless?"

"For his retractable."

"Ah, that makes sense."

Hiccup chuckled. "I'm glad you told me. I was just a bit scared you might tell someone if I told you."

Aster put a hand on her shoulder. "There was no way I'm going to do that Hiccup. By the way, who else knows?"

"Ruffnut and Henry."

Aster groaned. Of all people who found out about Hiccup, it was his step-brother?! No wonder he was starting to hang out with her! At least Ruffnut knew about it. Besides, he's glad it's just the four of them now, but he still wished Henry din' find out. He would rather have just Ruffnut and him knew about it, instead of Henry!

"So when could I meet Toothless?" Aster asked.

"After I reteach him how to fly first," Hiccup replied. "We're going to have our first flight tomorrow during lunch."

Aster blinked. He hoped he was hearing this right. "Flying as in up in the air?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, it'll be fine! I promise."

Aster sighed. "Alright, Hiccup I trust you. If you need anything, just let me know. I'm willingly to help."

Hiccup beamed at him. "Thanks Aster!"

At once the two hugged. Aster felt like his heart was going to sprout wings and fly away. The feeling of hugging Hiccup just gave him a goofy smile on his face. As soon as they broke apart, the two went back doing their work. Aster was glad Hiccup was able to tell him about Toothless. Maybe if he does became friends with a Deadly Nadder, maybe he could named it Stormfly...if it was a girl.


End file.
